Self-indulgent BakuMomo
by Ms.PessiMystique
Summary: To those people who love this rare ship. And to those people who are curious in knowing the potential of this ship. This is a MUST BE READ. Bakumomo is Life. Bakumomo is Love. Disclaimer : The stories belong to their respective writers :D
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own these stories they belong to their respective authors.**

These content of these stories belong to **Tumblr.**

Lets appreciate their stories and support **Bakumomo.**

Its a ship that is underrated and needs to be appreciated.

* * *

 **Support these people with Love:**

 **Eternal Love Song** ( Prompts only found in Tumblr )

 **Midoriteastuff**

 **Jazzandbraeburn**

 **Transforme-moi**

* * *

Hope these stories inspire you in writing Bakumomo content

Please Enjoy :D


	2. I Eternal Love Song

**I. Eternal Love Song**

 **Stories:**

* Angst

* AU Fantasy


	3. Angst Relationship

**ANGST**

 **I'm so happy to get this request! Sorry that I haven't written any BakuMomo in a while. I've been swamped with ideas and I have a heavy backlog of fics, especially BakuMomo ones. Hopefully this will tide you over a little. It's short, but enjoy some angst!**

"Don't go…. Don't go…"

Momo's head was fuzzy. She felt as if she was swimming in a sea of static. She opened her eyes slowly to filter of red and it took an embarrassingly long time for her to realize that it was blood. She blinked her eyes rapidly until her vision cleared and she could see the spiky blond hair in front of her.

There was water falling onto her face. Tears, she realized as she saw them falling from the red eyes hovering above her.

Her head was pounding so hard that she felt like she could she see the world pulsing in time with her pain. Her shoulders were shaking, but she slowly realized that that was because she was being gripped too tightly. The more she saw, the more her mind began to clear.

"Please don't go," He was yelling and yet she felt she could hardly hear him. "Don't go where I can't follow."

Bakugo. The name came to her before anything else did. They were fighting, someone with a powerful quirk brought the building down around them. She saved him before she could save herself and she supposed this was the result. There was something viscerally painful about seeing Bakugo cry. He was always so strong, so steady, it was so utterly wrong to see him shedding tears. Even if those tears were over her.

Slowly, she lifted her hand. It was heavy and bruised, the effort it took to move was leaving her winded, but she didn't stop. Not until she had lifted her hand high enough to touch his face. She wanted to comfort him, but it was so hard to focus, to speak. "…ku…go."

His eyes opened wider, his grip on her shoulders became even more painful. He leaned down closer, relief so clear on his face that she knew the effort to speak wasn't wasted. "Never…" She gasped out. "Never leave… you."

She was pulled close to his chest and she felt the sobs as they wracked his body and rocked her in turn. "Momo." His voice was desperate. She didn't want anyone else to see him this broken, but she knew she couldn't do anything else about it. "I need you so much."

A small smile touched her lips, despite everything. She knew, she wanted to tell him. She knew how he felt, how much he loved her, how much he needed her. "I know," She answered him.

He would understand what she meant. That she felt the same way, that she wouldn't leave him. She didn't have the strength to tell him all of that now, but she would. As soon as she could, she would tell him all this and more. She would apologize for worrying him, for causing so much worry.

But at the moment, she didn't have any more strength to do those things. She could say anything else, couldn't make herself move. All she had the strength to do was too close her eyes and hope that she got the chance to tell him how she felt again, soon.


	4. Fantasy AU

**AU Fantasy**

This isn't how she thought this situation would play out. She was nervous and uncertain. Sweat threatened to loosen her hold on her sword, causing her readjust and restrengthen her grip. There was a dangerous heat at her back that she didn't have the luxury to investigate nor enough certainty to trust in it's safety.

"You'd raise your sword to a comrade in arms?" Iida demanded, his eyes hard and judging. The glare of light reflecting off his armor was as harsh as his ideals.

Mina was exchanging worried looks with Kyoka behind him, and Aoyama was taking cover behind his shield as if he were afraid of her. She tried not to let them distract her.

"I don't want to fight you!" She said. There was desperation in her voice. She wanted to hide it, was worried that to do so would mark her as a traitor. Which, she wasn't, wouldn't be, even if it looked remarkably like it from where they were standing.

"But you will," He said flatly. It was clear that whatever doubt he was holding onto about her actions vanished in that moment. Iida would never stand for someone breaking, or even bending, the rules as she was doing. That was why he had become a knight. She'd always known that it would become a point of contention with them eventually. She became a knight to protect people and while the two ideals could meet in the middle, they were not an overlap.

"Stand down." The tension running through her doubled at the voice. She looked up as they group parted to let Prince Todoroki pass, and he rode toward her on horseback, stopping a respectful distance away. "What is the meaning of this, Yaoyorozu?"

There was a growling at her back. She chose to ignore it only because to scold him would be to unlock the thin check he held on his temper. "Your majesty," she said in a measured tone, trying to choose her words carefully, "I think we should reconsider our approach."

"She's mad, clearly," Aoyama said.

Todoroki's gaze shifted to face him, stare cold. "I wasn't asking you," he said. When his eyes returned to her, his expression was not any kinder, but he had always afforded her a fair amount of respect. She didn't take the glacial stare personally. "Explain."

"War isn't the correct pathway to peace."

He seemed to ruminate on her words and she held her breath, hoping that he would see reason. Or at least reason enough to stay his hand.

Todoroki's eyes slid past her and she stiffened with trepidation, tried not to show it. "And what does he say?"

"So it's finally my turn, is it?"

She turned around quickly with the hope of preempting whatever regrettable words might pass through his lips.

"Bakugo." She looked at the man behind her (not a man, her mind whispered), taking in the manic grin and red eyes, trying not to flinch as she saw what her friends and comrades were seeing. The anger was rolling off of him in waves, the half healed cuts and bruises on his body made him dangerous rather than sympathetic, and his hand were balled into fist.

This was the man she had been sent to slay for the promise of peace, one of the creatures that could ravage the land and destroy a village in less than a day. This was the man that had saved her life, that she had spent days trying to nurse back to some semblance of health. This was the man that she had fought with and then beside as she realized he was more of a man than the beast she had been lead to believe.

"I say that you're all dead," he growled, fire erupting in burst from his hands. "I say that you don't get to start a war and then back off when it's convenient for you!" His body began to expand, becoming larger, scalier, more frightening. Her eyes widened, her heartbeat quickened, and she was taking hasty steps back from him before she knew it. "I say that one worthwhile human isn't enough to redeem the lot of you."

"Bakugo, don't!" In a burst she found her voice, wasn't sure where she had lost it. Wasn't sure what she could do with it.

"I say you one of you gets to live and the rest of you get to live in the filthy mess you've made!" He snatched her up with one clawed hand, surprisingly careful with her, before flames were suddenly swallowing the rest of them whole.

"No!" She screamed, scrambling to see what he'd done despite him trying to shield and restrain her. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she was still able to make out the quickly melting ice that tried to fend off the flames. Prince Todoroki must have protected them.

She almost didn't feel them lifting off the ground, being thrown through the air, until she realized how far away her friends had gotten.

"How could you do that?" She demanded. "I thought we'd come to an understanding?"

"We did." His voice was too loud, too harsh, more of a growl than anything else. "I understand that you're the best this kingdom has to offer and they don't deserve you."

"I thought that you didn't want war?" She questioned. "You told me that!"

"I don't want war," he told her. "But they don't deserve peace."

 **This is just a scene I thought of that should totally be a full story, but probably won't be.**


	5. II Jazzandbraeburn

**II. Jazzandbraeburn**

 **Stories:**

 ***** Bakumomo week

 ***** Momo's Melodramatic Afternoon

 ***** Staring Contest


	6. Day 1- Habits or Temper

**Bakumomo Week day 1: Habits**

* * *

During particularly stressful periods of school, Momo likes to wander the small forest enclosure U.A. has on property. In particular, there is a surprisingly large oak tree in the northern part, abnormally large and probably very old. It's surface is scarred and missing chunks in places, probably from mock battles. However, the tree still stands, Most likely, Momo suspects, due to someone with a nature quirk taking care of the tree. Momo enjoys sitting at the base most of the time, hunkered down in the shade, away from the woes of becoming a hero, allowing her an hour or so of quiet contemplation, or naps.

Bakugo hates that there aren't any particular mountainous regions near U.A. although he'd never admit it to most other people, hiking was a special hobby of his. When both he and his parents had time off a long time ago, they used to take him on hiking trips. A very special occasion was their flight to America. After taking care of fashion business, Mitsuki and Masaru treated him to a brief amount of time in the Colorado Rockies, and it was an extremely memorable occasion for Bakugo. Now, the closest he could get while boarding at U.A. was its forest plot. While not expansive, it was still large enough for Bakugo to wander, and forget shitty extras among the trees. There was one spot in particular that Bakugo haunted with regular frequency. A large Oak tree, scarred and old. He liked to climb it, and rest in a particular nook higher up. Someone before him had taken the liberty of using their quirk to shift the tree around a bit in order to have a place to curl up, with the wood being surprisingly soft to the touch. It was almost invisible to anyone on the ground.

Momo finally had some time off, she'd arrived at the tree with a pack full of snacks and a book. She'd be able to spend a little more time here today, thanks to an unexpected amount of free time in her schedule. She sat down in the shade, heaved a big sigh, and got ready to relax.

A rustle above her. " _Oh no"_ had someone found her spot? Momo was kind, but she really didn't want to share this with anyone, or talk with anyone here. She looked up, towards a pair of crimson eyes topped with a mop of spiky blond hair. "Bakugo…?" "Ponytail" Was all the conversation amounted to before Bakugo's head disappeared back into the tree, in whatever nook he was in.

They would keep meeting up at the same tree. Neither discussed it, neither agreed upon anything, but their schedules kept intersecting, and the Oak tree became their place of shared solace. Bakugo didn't say a word, but nodded whenever she arrived. Momo returns the nod every time, but stays just as quiet.

This went on for a while, until after a particularly exciting mock battle in the forest, and the ground was mostly upended. The Oak still stood, but the ground around it was rough, and uneven. Momo couldn't get comfortable. She heaved a big groan, and rose to leave. "Here" Bakugo extended his hand toward her, hanging out of his usual spot, his hand was stiff, but when Momo took it, it was warm, gentle and strong. With Bakugo's help, she maneuvered into the hidden soft spot of the Oak. Sitting comfortably in it, she marveled silently at Bakugo's choice of seating. Bakugo himself had moved a little out onto the branches, draped on two, with his feet propped up on another, almost as if it was made for him. Crimson eyes gazed into Onyx ones, not with any anger or bitterness that Momo had usually seen on him, but with a more sombre and thoughtful feel to them.

"It's… a very nice place you've found…" Momo began, but didn't know where to go with it. "Mm" Bakugo rumbled in response. Reaching into a bag he'd sequestered away, pulling out two apples, and tossed one to Momo. They munched away in silence. Both appreciating, but neither saying, how fond they'd grown of each other's company

Momo started to hum.


	7. Day 5- Pro Hero or Adult Life

**Bakumomo week, Day 5: Pro Hero/ Adult life**

* * *

 **Pro Hero Life**

Bakugo was in high spirits. He'd FINALLY gotten a temp pro hero to work under, after doing a lot of digging through extra shit. Although finding a hero willing to take Bakugo on was slightly harder than anticipated, due to the Kamino incident. "No such thing as bad publicity" Pfft. "What a bullshit concept." He thought to himself.

Luckily Bakugo found a suitable job under Gang Orca. A hardass during training, but Bakugo appreciated that. However, Orca seemed to be a whale of many colors, as outside of training he was rather polite, but still commanding. Another welcome appreciation, although Bakugo would never admit it, was he didn't try to **change** Katsuki. He'd gotten a taste of his attitude from training, but still offered to join as a startup pro hero. Sure going from number 3 to number 10 wasn't great, but the twos personalities worked a lot better. Today, they were patrolling in the Yavin Prefecture, Specifically. Orca ( **Kuga Sakamata)** was giving him a rundown, switching up from their usual deal. "We're conducting clean up after a big drug bust. The quirk booster and quirk eraser drugs _were_ experimental products, but nonetheless widely spread, and it's our responsibility to search out and destroy what's leftover. The quirk enhancer is the inferior type from our Intel, but there might be stronger products, so be vigilant" Bakugo looked up at the towering hero and scoffed. "As if using shit like that'll make you any more of a threat."

They walked on for a bit. Bakugo was scanning the surroundings, constantly vigilant. He wouldn't be taken out by some third rate chump hopped up on steroids. Orca's pocket started to vibrate, most likely a work call. Most calls consisted of back up, specific requirements for specialty heroes, or more mundane things like muck ups with paperwork. The Pros had their own cell service, for those who cared to use a phone on the job. The network was protected, but most pros still relegated more important things in face to face talks, for security reasons.

A short call, then Orca turned around. "Looks like another hero has another lead nearby, they're asking for help in case of unforeseen consequences." Katsuki rolled his shoulders, itching for some action. "Fuck're we waiting for then? Let's go!" They set off at a jog, towards the coordinates given to Orca. Getting nearer to the meet up spot, and Katsuki could already hear the sounds of a skirmish. "Go, I'll circle around, catch anything sneaking off." The boss understood him, and let him work. Katsuki fired off towards the skirmish, hopping buildings towards the shabby warehouse where the action was. He spotted a group of punks stumble out a side-door, and he found his landing spot.

"DIIIIEE" Was the first thing the thugs heard before the Explosion Hero landed among them, a bomb knocking most of them out within the first couple swings. The thug he'd landed on was made of tougher stuff however. While Bakugo was busy subduing the others, he'd regained his feet and pulled the knife in his boot. A mechanical hum reverberated through the air, giving Bakugo enough time to dodge to the left. The punk's knife seemed to be vibrating, or possibly shimmering. His swipes were simple, slashes to the chest, trying from every direction; the dumbfuck didn't even know how to use a knife. Ducking below a sideswipe, Bakugo kicks out the punk's knees, bringing his fist quickly into the punk's face, letting gravity do most of the work. The skirmish seemed to have died down, so Bakugo set about tying up the villains around him before setting off inside; kicking the knife away in disdain. The view that greeted Bakugo was that of several, around 15 thugs incapacitated, and 2 heroes rummaging through the thugs' shit. The first one he didn't recognize: A rough looking lady, clad in a dark grey and gold practical costume, padded here and there for some extra defense, but ultimately designed for swift, close combat. The second one, however, bakugo did recognize. "Ponytail!" He called gruffly. She picked herself up from the crate she was investigating, and turned to him. "Bakugo-san! Were you the backup we called for?" "No shit, I'm just here for a good time. Caught some thugs trying to run away, there's 7 outside." She brightened up at the new information. "Excellent! That means we got everybody here, now we've just got to procure evidence and wait for the authorities to arrive…" She trailed off as she stepped over a thug towards the crate that had previously occupied her attention. The thug below her shifted, catching her attention. "…You're called Creati, right? Well good luck with that"

The thug didn't give any time before he'd slipped the needle he'd hidden beneath his hand out and shoved it into her leg, depressing all its contents into her bloodstream. "FUCK" Bakugo leaped over as Creati stumbled back, reaching down to pull the needle out. "WHAT'D YOU DO YOU LITTLE WEASEL" He yelled as he shook the thug mercilessly. "Drugged her with uhh… ah shit." The thug looked down at the other needle he'd concealed. "Well, it was supposed to be that quirk eraser, but looks like I mixed 'em up. Your hero friend there just got dosed with one of the more powerful Quirk enhancers on the market!" Bakugo slammed the thug down and unconscious, grabbed the contraband before getting up and approaching Momo, who was on her knees now, and looked as if she was about to puke. "Ponytail! Can you move?" She groaned painfully in response. The pro hero had moved to another room in the time since Bakugo walked in. It was just them. "GET IN HERE" Bakugo bellowed to anyone particular. Momo's skin looked to be shifting quite unnaturally.

Bakugo stepped closer now, reaching to put a hand on her shoulder. "Momo?" Another groan that turned into a yell as her back exploded into a myriad of various chunks of malformed somethings. Bakugo backed up as the flow increased as well as blocked Momo from his view. From what he knew of her quirk, it required both concentration and body fat to create something. Probably due to the drug's effects, she either could not concentrate on one thing, or her quirk was simply pushed into overdrive, creating at a speed where nothing could form, but not being able to stop. If the thug was to be believed, this was one of the higher quality steroids on the market, which meant, in all likelihood, that she'd keep going until she ran out of material to work with. These thoughts passed through Bakugo as he tried to navigate all the junk flowing out of Momo to hopefully reach the girl within, and help her somehow. If she ran out of body fat, would her supercharged quirk stop, or would it continue to feed on her in an effort to create? Shit, that wasn't a risk he could take. He had to stop her before it got any worse.

"BAKUGOO!" He heard from toward his left side. Muffled, but distinct. He started digging, tearing away at the materials. He couldn't use his explosions, not without hurting her and it certainly wouldn't stop her Creation. "FUCKIN HOLD ON PONYTAIL. I'M HERE." He increased his speed, and located a hand in the midst of a wave of deformed matryoshkas. Gripping onto it tightly, he used his other arm to try and locate her head. The pressure against him was immense, felt as if he was trying to hold his own against a sea current. "PONYTAIL" He yelled into the mass. "Help…me…" It was fainter, and he could barely hear it over the junk being tossed out around him, but he finally located Momo proper. Specifically, the back of her head. He still had the needle tucked into a pocket. Keeping a firm grip on Momo's shoulder, he fumbled with his other hand for the needle. Popping off the cap, he hoped to God this wasn't permanent, and pushed it into her neck.

Pulling her closer so he wouldn't lose sight of her, Bakugo waited for the drug to take effect. It took longer than the enhancement drug, but eventually the torrent tapered off, and then stopped altogether. Pulling her from her mass of matter, and tearing the only thing resembling a blanket from the mass, Bakugo wrapped her carefully, retaking stock of the situation. The mass had filled most of the room, and blocked most of the doors. Momo herself looked to be unconscious, and totally emaciated, almost a skeleton. She must've only been creating for a minute, two tops, but the drug seemed to have used almost all she had.

The other pro hero dug out through the mass of junk towards the two. "Goddamn, looks like she got hit by the worst of it. I'll call some medics, take her outside." The Hero's tone was dismissive, but as Bakugo was leaving, she patted him on the back. "If you hadn't gotten to her, she probably would have died. You're a fantastic hero" Nodding, Bakugo left, and cradled Momo gently, waiting for the authorities.

2 Days later.

Momo had regained consciousness, but still couldn't leave the bed. Humming to herself, she tapped her hands idly on her belly. She had been heavily discouraged from using her quirk until her body got back to normal. According to the doctor, her quirk had depleted almost all of her fat cells as well as biting into some of her muscular tissue, resulting in minor atrophying. It was good to know how her quirk reacted when she didn't have enough fat to create things, but doubted she would push herself that hard again, if she could. Lifting an emaciated arm, Momo could see her veins stand out much more against her skin. Letting it drop, she tapped idly on her lap. With nothing to do, and not being able to move, she wasn't left with many options for entertainment. The doctor had told her that she'd received visitors while unconscious; former classmates, Iida absolutely had to check on the Vice prez, Jirou, Todoroki, and Kendou, to name most of them. Also, of course, her parents had also visited once they'd gotten wind of what happened. They'd left a bouquet of flowers and one of Momo's favorite books, but she'd have to have read it a hundred times by now.

 _Knock knock_

"Yes?"

Thus the door slammed open, revealing Bakugo, holding what looked like a takeout meal and more importantly…

"BOOKS!"

"Yeah, yeah keep your shirt on" Bakugo set them down on her bed before making himself busy, laying out some food for them both before taking up a chair and propping his legs up on the bed, then proffering the tray of what could've possibly been the most delicious burger Momo had ever seen. Scoffing it down in a "most unlady-like manner" as her mother might say, but Momo couldn't recall until after the burger was completely gone. Bakugo was simply eating a few fries, watching Momo eat. "How'd you know I was awake?" Momo asked, mouth half-full of burger. "… I didn't" was all he said before handing her his fries, which were gone in an equal amount of seconds as the burger.

Finally sated, Momo had time to regard Bakugo fully. There were some heavy bags under his eyes, he was wearing part of his costume under a long military-looking overcoat, and he looked overall, very tired. _Of course he'd feel responsible for my mistakes._ She'd known Bakugo for long enough to guess that while he'd vehemently deny it, he still cared for people he liked, and would go out of his way to help them, in his own Bakugo way. "Thank you, Bakugo", Momo murmured. _He'd done so much, just for my mistakes. Could I ever measure up? What if- "_ Ponytail" His words cut through her self-deprecation quietly, but firmly. "It's no big deal, mistakes fucking happen. You'll learn from them. Now take the goddamn books, I gotta get back to work" Momo finally looked Bakugo in the eyes. They were framed by a very grumpy face, but the eyes themselves were soft. He got up without a word, and left. Momo turned to the pile of books she'd no doubt burn through during what looked to be a very long stay.

* * *

 **Another story : Adult life**

Being a hero sometimes meant you had to be away from home for long periods of time. Momo grew to accept this fairly quickly in her job. Currently, she was arriving back from a three week trip to England. Delivering speeches, talks with other hero agencies, helping in relief efforts, appearing at schools. It was exhausting, and Momo was glad to be back at home. Going through customs, she wasn't greeted by anyone, but there was a driver to take her home. Katsuki must've called ahead of time, made sure she had a way home if he got distracted with work. The ride home was uneventful, dropping some paperwork off at her office before making it back to their shared apartment. It was a nice place, but out of the way a bit. Katsuki had wanted somewhere to properly relax, so they'd settled on a place near the outskirts of the city. A pain to get to and from work, but both were early risers, so it wasn't an issue.

Coming to her door, Momo noticed that the door hadn't been closed properly. Preparing some molecular formulas for weapons, Momo pushed open the door to a quiet and dark apartment. "Katsuki…?" Momo called into the apartment, reaching for the lights. No answer. The apartment was illuminated to a mostly intact apartment. Some things were knocked to the floor, as well as parts and pieces to Bakugo's costume littered the floor. Some glass bits were broken, but it was nothing Momo couldn't make again. She moved inside, closing the door behind her. "Katsuki? I'm home!" She called once more. No response. This was unnerving Momo, but she had to remain cautious. Two prominent heroes were prime targets, and Momo could very well be walking into a trap. The kitchen, and the personal office they shared were practically untouched, all that was left was the bedroom. The door was ajar, and as Momo moved closer, her ears picked up the sound of sniffling from the corner of the room. The bed was made, but an open suitcase lay atop it, half emptied, with documents and pictures littering the bed. Bakugo himself was on the floor, wedged between the bed and the wall, head cradled by his arms, crying. Hard. Wearing a pair of sweatpants, it looked like he'd tried to get ready for bed, but had given up halfway through.

"Katsuki?!" Momo dropped everything she was holding, the knife that she'd made clattering to the floor behind her. She moved towards him, kneeling, reaching out to him. Only once her hand met his shoulders did he look up. His eyes were red; his face was lined with his own tears. He looked like he'd been at this for hours. "M-m-Momo" His voice was hoarse, almost a whisper. "What's wrong, what's going on? What happened?" Bakugo didn't answer, but he did hand her his phone. It was unlocked, and at the top of a conversation between him and "Deku". Izuku Midoriya. Momo had learned about their relationship in bits and pieces, either from Bakugo himself, when he chose to talk about it or from his parents when they visited. Momo herself had never been on close friendly terms with Midoriya, but knew that Bakugo's relationship with him was a lot better than it had been. They'd at least gotten on speaking terms, and they'd been invited to a dinner or two whenever Midoriya hosted on special occasions.

Bakugo had been working on a special case with Deku, working to bring down a series of high profile attackers who'd taken a liking to kidnapping and brutalization of kidnapping victims. This came to a head a few weeks ago when they broke out into a skirmish. Outnumbered and outgunned, but they both had to fight to survive and hopefully save the 20 or so kids that had been kidnapped. They won, but both were injured to a near-death state. Deku had gotten the worst of it, opting to save the kids from harm while Bakugo cleared a path. Hospitalized, Deku had recently gotten out of the hospital. This is the chat that happened between them.

Deku: Kacchan! I'm just out of the hospital, hope you're doing well!

Deku: The Doctor said I'm fine for the most part, aside from my leg.

Deku: Breaks and bruises, but I can manage

An hour passed between messages.

Deku: It wasn't your fault, you know.

"He lost his goddamn leg." Bakugo choked out, the first sentence he'd made since she'd gotten home. Making a sawing motion mid-thigh, Bakugo continued. "I was supposed to have his fucking back while he made it out with the kids. I fucking got too distracted fighting the other fucks to remember he couldn't FUCKING save the kids and defend himself!" Momo brought her hands to both sides of his face suddenly, cutting him off before he could say anymore. "Listen to me Katsuki, look at me. Look. At me." His eyes focused in on hers, full of pain. "It wasn't your fault. Okay? Do you hear me? Repeat it back to me, Katsuki. " "hmmgh… It… Wasn't…" He couldn't finish, but it was a start.

Lifting him up, Momo shifted Bakugo onto the bed, brushing whatever papers he'd had along with the suitcase onto the floor. "I think it's time you got some sleep" Momo said. She undressed and got into some relaxed sweats and one of Katsuki's sleeveless shirts before getting into bed facing him. Intertwining her hands with his, she pressed her forehead to his.

"Go to sleep"

"hmf"

Minutes passed, and Momo was drifting away, when she heard Bakugo speak again.

"Momo"

"Yes, Katsuki?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	8. Day 6- Hands

**Bakumomo week, day 6: Hands**

* * *

Bakugo's hands were always curled, like claws. They held his explosions, and kept it to a manageable spread, rather than going everywhere, as they might with an open hand. However, possibly due to heavy use of his quirk, or because he just was so used to it, his hands didn't relax. Even when relaxed, bakugo's hand would curl back up into the clawed position.

Momo noticed this sitting with him in the common room, hand in hand. When they weren't busy, Bakugo, completely in denial about the whole thing, would seek out her hand with his. Momo found it absolutely adorable. He seemed much more comfortable with something in his hand, something physical, that wasn't exploding, and her hand was perfect for it. The claw was relaxed, molding to her hand rather than crushing it.

His hands were rather unique. The outside was very smooth, aside from the scars that occasionally crossed them. A pianists hands, the fingers themselves were almost untouched, aside from one scar that curled around his pointer, then went down toward his thumb, and curled again. This particular scar was Momo's favorite. It was unusual for such a small detail to mean so much to Momo, but every time she held it, she couldn't help but thumb along it's path. Down the finger, around the thumb, and back again. The inside of his hand was rough, but firmer, and always warm to the touch.

Her hands had no such character, she always insisted, but Bakugo always vehemently denied it. "Look here, Dumbass" he pointed out the single scar that adorned her knuckles; an accident from playing with sharp things when she was little. He continued to point out all the little details, moving her hand this way and that, examining it's irregularities, tracing her veins, popping knuckles here and there. "Just because your hands aren't the same as mine, doesn't make em any less fuckin' perfect" "Perfect, you say?" Momo had caught him being affectionate.

Bakugo stiffened, her hand still in his two, as he was showing her how wrong about her own hand she was. Bakugo hated being caught in the act, but Momo always kept bringing it out of him. Uncouth or no, smattered with more profanities than Momo could shake a stick at, she always caught when his tones changed. "Well, fucking not as great as-" "not as great as yours, Katsuki." Momo finished for him, bringing his hand back to hers, gently uncurling them, keeping the claw open, comparing the size between them. "I think… I like them better together, however." She murmured.

"You sappy fuck"

"You love it"

"Bull-shit" but Bakugo laid against her now, choosing to nap rather than concede defeat. But he still held her hand


	9. Momo's Melodramatic Midafternoon

**Momo's Melodramatic Midafternoon**

* * *

"Katsuki. Katsuki. Katsuki you have to look at me."

"I don't have to do a goddamn thing."

Bakugo had his back turned, facing the wall, sitting, for the past hour. Momo hadn't come closer than a few feet, judging by her voice. She'd pleaded with him for most of that hour, but if Bakugo was anything, he was the most stubborn man you could ever meet. Earlier in the day, they'd gotten into an argument. Nothing big, honestly it would have bordered on humor, but Momo had decided to pursue comedy to show that it was no big deal. And she wasn't stopping until Bakugo laughed.

She'd tried jokes and puns, but when Bakugo turned to face the wall, adamant on not laughing at such dumb jokes. She wasn't very good at puns, but now that Bakugo wasn't looking, Momo was getting creative. Irritatingly so.

"Katsuki~." She'd gotten very close now, but still hadn't touched him. "Katsuki I've got to tell you a secret."

"What."

"Katsuki, did you know… That I love you?" Her voice was right next to his ear now. She was preparing something… Bakugo steeled his nerves, but the increasing ridiculousness of the situation was making this difficult.

"That's not a secret, ponytail."

"Oh but Bakugo Katsuki, did you know, that I am also a magician?" Momo'd started using a singsong voice. Bakugo could practically feel her shaking from silent laughter. "Katsuki, would you like to see me perform a trick?" She was practically laying on him now. The front spike of her ponytail obscured his left eye.

"Bullshit. You're just gonna use your quirk. That's not fucking magic." Bakugo brought his hands up to play with the spikes in front of his face, flicking them here and there.

Momo's hands appeared on either side, encircling Bakugo's neck. "Oh but you see, dear audience, I will make something ~dissapear~ before my very eyes! But on one condition, dear audience."

"Oh?"

"You have to look at me."

"No."

"You'll do it if you love me~"

"I like Kirishima better"

Momo's hands slipped from in front of him to on his shoulders, as Momo's upside-down face appeared before him, complete with magician's hat, pouting. That sight alone was enough for Bakugo to chuckle, just a bit, and his frown disappeared.

Along with his frown, Momo's pout was replaced by the most shit-eating grin Bakugo had ever seen from her. "HA-HA! I HAVE TAKEN THAT FROWN AND MADE IT… ~DISSAPEAR~!" And with that, Momo threw herself backwards, pulling Bakugo to the ground.

Now that Bakugo was looking at her fully, she was dressed in a full magician's getup, complete with cape. Said cape she was now twirling as she backed into the bedroom, waggling her eyebrows as she went.

"I, THE GREAT YAOMOMO, HAVE CONJURED ANOTHER MIRACLE, AND WITH THAT, до свидания!" And as the door closed, Bakugo got up and put his ear to the door, within, he could hear quiet cackling. She'd won this time.


	10. Staring Contest

**Staring contest**

* * *

Bakugo had been sitting in the common room of the UA dorms for about 3 hours. Initially studying, but after helping out Kirishima with some homework, he'd elected to take a break and relax for a bit before heading off to bed.

Momo had arrived an hour and 45 minutes after Bakugo had. She sat across from him, reading. She was far enough away that if she'd been subtle, Bakugo wouldn't have been able to see her stealing glances his way every few seconds, before going back to her book, but looking his way again after a few pages. He could tell by her ponytail shifting a few inches. It seemed to move a bit with her facial expressions as well.

It was about 38 pages, not that Bakugo was counting, before Momo put down her book and shifted herself towards Bakugo completely. Noticing this, Bakugo met her challenge, rearranging himself so his head was up, but the rest of his body remained relaxed.

Putting on his finest scowl, Bakugo remained quiet. Momo however, didn't hold his gaze for long, but seemed to be studying his face. She moved her right arm onto the couch's arm, palm facing upward, her fingers were twitching. Her left hand massaged her temple, with her thumb idly scratching her jawline.

No words were exchanged, it had been 15 minutes of silent regarding, or roughly 13 pages. Momo started to scowl, focusing completely on his eyes now. Bakugo, unfortunately, could not scowl any harder, but twitched an eyelid. He'd been focusing on her onyx eyes so hard that Bakugo missed the result of Momo's hour or so observation of Bakugo. Our of her right hand rose a nigh-on perfect bust of Bakugo Katsuki, about the size of a softball, scowl accurate down to the wrinkles of his eyes. It was grey, and shined softly. Made out of porcelain.

Finally breaking eye contact, Momo regarded the bust in comparison with Bakugo. Nodding, slightly smug with herself, Momo stretched, and got up. Walking towards the stairs, she gently placed the bust on Bakugo's arm-rest. A quiet "Thank you, Bakugo-san" was the length and breadth of her goodnight. "Sit closer next time, ponytail. You messed up the damn ears" was Bakugo's response. She hadn't, really, but perhaps more interactions were in order.


	11. III Midoriteastuff

**III. Midoriteastuff**

 **Stories:**

 ***** Bakumomo week

 ***** Date

 ***** Exceptions

 ***** Flustered


	12. Day 1- Habits

**Bakumomo week Day 1: Habits**

Momo has the habit of underline things that she considers important, interesting or that are useful to do a summary. She has a lot of books in her house, but she still likes to go to the school's library for some reason. With those books, she makes sure to do the lines almost invisible, after all, they aren't hers.

One day she was studying for an exam, and when she was ready to underline she raised an eyebrow. To her surprise, the phrase was already underlined, but unlike hers, those lines were very visible. On following occasions, she found, sometimes, the same visible lines. It was odd that she and this person shared the same habit, but what surprised her the most was the fact that they not only looked for the same references in school matters, but also they coincided with other kinds of literature. Momo feels the thing almost magical. It is like if she has a secret book friend. So she couldn't help but smile at the sight of those familiar lines in the book that she was reading.

On the other hand, Bakugō frowns a little bit when he sees, again, the underlined phrases. But a second later he smirks, wondering if the next book would also have those almost invisible lines.

 _ **Side note:**_ **s** _ **omething little for the bakumomo week! I've fallen in love for this pairing thanks to many good artists and authors, so I wanted to contribute… and here it is (:**_


	13. Day 3- Romance

**Bakumomo week Day 3: Valentines/Romantic**

This was the first time that Momo prepared chocolate by herself for Valentine's Day. She and Katsuki have been dating for six months, so she wanted to make something special for him. She wasn't the best when it was about cooking or baking, but with a little help from the girls, she was able to do it. Momo had a lot of fun with them while she was preparing the chocolate and at the end it was delicious.

She smiles a little when she looks at the carefully wrapped box that is in her backpack. When the bell rings, she takes the box and leaves the classroom, reuniting with Bakugō, who is waiting for her. They aren't the kind of couple that is always together, even so, sometimes they eat together. This is one of this times, so they walk to the cafeteria while chatting. She takes the opportunity to give him her gift.

"I made this for you"

He takes the box, feeling something in his chest, and when is about to thank her he chuckles a little at the sight. Momo is completely red and has her eyes closed, even though they've been in a relationship for a while, she still feels shy when it's about romantic stuff. He takes advantage of this to take something from his pocket.

"Oi, look at me"

She opens her eyes slowly and when she sees him offering her a small box she makes a confused look.

"I know that it's not traditional, but this is for ya"

She takes it and when she starts to open it, he also opens the box she gave him. Momo doesn't know how to do, Katsuki isn't very romantic, but somehow he always makes sure to show her how much he cares about her. She looks at the necklace; it was something simple, and very beautiful, for her it was perfect.

When she's about to thank him, she giggles when she sees him eating the chocolates. Katsuki is enjoying his chocolates, damn! They are good! He gets out of his thoughts when he hears her laugh, he blushes a little, clearing his throat he says her:

"Yeah… well, thanks, they were neat"

Momo smiles at him, and he blushes even more. Katsuki grumbles and tries to look away to hide his growing blush when he feels his face turning completely red at her suddenly touch.

She gives him a little kiss on his cheek and softly says:

"Thank you too, Katsuki."

 **Side note: Happy Valentine's Day!**


	14. Day 6

**Bakumomo week Day 6: Hands**

Momo looks at her hands. They are shaking, sweating, even though they are cold. Watching them, she couldn't help but think of him. They already talked about the theme, but even so, what is she going to do? What are they going to do?

Everything is so blurry. Momo never imagined that she will be in that situation, well, maybe yes, but not too soon. She tries to calm herself but is useless. She starts to hyperventilate when she gasps at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Momo"

She turns slowly to look at him. He is frowning, but his eyes show concern.

"Katsuki…"

She stops when she looks how much his face has changed. In one second, his concerned expression became one of surprise. For a moment she forgets what's going on, his wide eyes are something kind of funny, but then she follows his gaze and screams a little when she realizes what he is watching. Momo tries to hide the pregnancy test behind her, and when is about to speak, she stops again and drops the test when she feels a warm touch on her still plain belly.

She looks at him. He is kneeling and smiling. She blushes, because she has to admit that she loves that smile, it is not the one that he does when he is fighting, it is the one that is only for her. Katsuki gets up and takes her hands on his.

"So… we are going to be parents"

"Yes"

"That's fucking awesom…"

He is interrupted by a light hit on his shoulder.

"Watch your language!"

He chuckles and places his hands on her belly again. Momo smiles, enjoying his warmth and wondering how their son/daughter will be. She only hopes that he or she doesn't inherit his/her dad's language.

 **Side note: I was watching** _ **What to Expect When You're Expecting**_ **, so… I was in the mood, I guess. Also I think that I'm watching too much shōjo…**


	15. Date

**DATE**

In one of their first dates, Momo and Katsuki had decided to go to a museum. Katsuki was really nervous that day. While he was taking his way to the place, he started to think about how everything was different to him. Interpersonal relationships weren't his favorite things, but at that moment he had to admit that he was very comfortable with her. Even though it was also strange.

He still remembered her critic towards his actions in the heroes vs. villains exercise. He had founded her annoying because he knew that she was right, but her critic later changed into a motivation. She had been part of his rescue squad, and he was thankful. After that, they had interacted only two or three more times in their first year. All began to change in the next years. They were partnered a few times, and even though they were very different, they discovered that they also had some things in common. They found a way to work efficiently. They learned from each other, and as time goes by, they became friends.

Their friendship was something that developed slowly. In the beginning, Momo and Katsuki only greeted each other. Then, they started to talk about random things. Ultimately, she trusted him her struggles, and he helped her, just like she helped him. When he realized that he certainly liked her, he didn't know what to do! He was annoyed by that warm feeling that he had every time she was talking to him, so he decided to be honest. Actually, Katsuki never expected that someday he and she would become a couple. But he was happy, really happy. And even though he was kind of harsh sometimes, he was decided to try his best, because she became someone significant to him.

When he arrived at the museum she wasn't still there, after all, he arrived 15 minutes earlier. He attributed it due to his nervousness. She appeared 10 minutes later, and when he watched her smiling at him, he took the courage to continue.

Their date had been very good. They talked about art. Katsuki preferred the expressionism, while Momo was more interested in impressionism, but both of them founded cool the surrealism. They ate hamburgers and while they were eating he enjoyed her Art History lessons. In the end, they had visited an overlook. In there, they took hands for the first time (something bold considering their embarrassment). But the clumsiness soon disappeared while they centered their sights on the sky, still holding hands. The sunset had been beautiful with its combination of orange, purple and blue, and it had been the perfect end to a wonderful day.

 **Second Bakumomo Date**

The day had been normal, apparently. She had gone early to her agency for some things, but when she returned to their place, Katsuki had a surprise for her. He welcomed her with a big bag and a: "Oi, hurry up or we won't find a good place and I don't want us to be surrounded by a lot of people". Momo had blushed when she remembered that the previous day they were talking about Hanami. She mentioned him how nice it will be to go someday, just the two.

And now, they are celebrating Hanami. Momo is waiting for Katsuki. They forgot to bring the drinks so he went to buy them (he knows that she will not use her quirk because of the economy). She is enjoying their date very much. She looks at her bentō, it looks awesome, and she knows that the food will be delicious because Katsuki's cooking skills are amazing.

Momo smiles, obviously he isn't a lovey-dovey (at least in the conventional way), but he has the unexpected ability to surprise her. She laughs because she realizes that maybe, only maybe he is a little bit romantic. Her laugh is interrupted by a sudden chill.

"Ka… Katsuki!"

She yells, he had put one of the cold bottles on her neck. Katsuki laughs, so she throws him one biscuit that was near.

"Oi! Be careful with the food! It took me a whole damned morning. By the way, a hero needs to be on permanent alert"

He sits beside her, and she turns her face. He smirks because he loves when Momo makes that "outraged" look. She looks cute as hell.

"I had a realization, ok?"

"'Bout what?"

"I'm not going to tell you"

He frowns, but he is decided to tease her a little bit more.

"In that case, I'm leavin'"

"Ha, and I thought that you were like that"

She mutters, trying to hold a laugh. Yes, Bakugō Katsuki can be very unpredictable and was able to amaze her in so many ways, but with a very few things, it was the opposite. After a long time of being together, she learned to know when he wanted to provoke her. Sometimes she let him because she found it cute, but right now she decides to play too.

"Something like what?"

He grumbles as he comes close to her. Taking advantage of his proximity she turns to look at him.

"A closet romantic"

He scowls and is about to yell something when he is quiet by her lips. It is a quick and innocent kiss, but it makes Katsuki blush completely. Watching him with an astonished look, she smiles.

"What an astonished face, Katsuki"

She had won their little battle. She puts her hands together and merrily says:

"Thank you for the food"

When she's about to eat, she's interrupted by a warm sensation in her ear.

"Wait until we're home, it will be my turn to astonish you"

His whisper makes her gasp, and now she's the one who is blushing. Momo turns to him, his ears are still a little bit red, but he has a grin on his face. He puts his hands together and says:

"Thank you for the food"

Momo gulps, and she blushes even more. Yes, she's enjoying her date, but a part of her (she's embarrassed to admit that it's a big part) is eager to go home. Definitely, Bakugō Katsuki will never stop to surprise her.


	16. Exceptions

Exceptions

Bakugō finished to pay her books, and when was about to leave the bookstore, she listened how a calm voice called her.

"Bakugō-san?"

Bakugō froze when she recognized the voice. She turned and scowled when she saw him. Ponytail guy was standing right there, giving her a kind smile. For some reason, she wanted to go away. They weren't friends, not that she wanted to be friends with him. The thing was that there wasn't a real reason to talk with him. She only bowed a little bit, and when she was ready to go he spoke again.

"What a coincidence to be in the same place. I'm leaving too". Ponytail said as he opened the door, allowing her to leave first. Bakugō found herself blushing a little bit, so she looked down, not wanting him to saw her. "I didn't find the book I wanted. May I ask what did you buy?"

Bakugō looked at him with half-closed eyes. Yaoyorozu (alias Ponytail) was the vice president of their class, his scores were the best, and for what she had listened, he was very wealthy. Even so, she didn't give a fuck. Actually, she considered him a weird guy. Yaoyorozu was nice to almost everyone (sometimes blunt, but still nice), even if some people didn't deserve his courtesy (she included). He helped their classmates each time the dumbasses need to understand something for the exams, and for what she knew, thanks to Kaminari, Sero, and Ashido, he was a good tutor. Also, she found annoying his analytical skill, even though it was something remarkable.

Ponytail was standing beside her, waiting for her answer. Bakugō wasn't in the mood to brush him away. Ponytail could be annoying, but not so annoying as most of their classmates. She took one of her books from the bag and handed it to him as she began to walk. When Yaoyorozu saw the cover, he began to speak about the author while hurried to reach her. Bakugō rolled her eyes, still, she found interesting all the information Ponytail was giving her. She even dared to ask for some recommendations. In the end, they sat on a bench and talked about books, their school subjects, and even food. When Bakugō was talking about takoyaki, she felt something on her face. Turning at the sky, she realized that it was beginning to rain.

"What the fuck?" The day had been sunny. She didn't realize when the day went cloudy, stupid Ponytail with his talk. It had distracted her. "Shit, I didn't bring an umbrella"

"Don't worry Bakugō-san. I brought mine, you can have it. I don't want your books to get ruined"

"Nah, it's okay. Besides, I live near from here"

It was a lie, but she didn't want to be helped. The raindrops were falling with more intensity, so she said goodbye and began to walk quickly. She embraced her bag, trying to protect it from the rain. Damned rain! She felt how she was getting all soaked. She grunted, and when was about to scream, she felt how the rain stopped.

"Uh?". She looked up and realized that a black umbrella was covering her from the rain, and its owner was giving her that same kind smile. "I told you I didn't need your help".

"I know, Bakugō-san. I'm sorry if I bother you, but you don't have to carry all by yourself, you know? Yes, It's only rain, but you could get sick, and your books would be all wet. Besides, to be better human beings, we need to help each other and…"

She listened to him. Yes, Ponytail was weird, but maybe what irritated her was that she actually held a respect for him, because Yaoyorozu was a nice and intelligent guy, and Bakugō wasn't used to praise or thank others. But there were exceptions. Sometimes.

"Idiot. You don't have to give a lot of explanations. It's fucking silly. Also, in school, you don't have to spend too much time thinking about the things you want to do or say. You are smart, and people trust you, so be confident in your decisions!". She interrupted him, not knowing why she dared to say all that.

Yaoyorozu stopped his speech and frowned a little bit at the interruption, but he opened his eyes widely at her words. He was used to feedback others, but now it was the opposite. He listened to her, internally appreciating her words. Yes, Bakugō was harsh most of the times, and they weren't close to each other, even though they shared some of their friendships. But Yaoyorozu, as the vice president, was aware of his classmates and he recognized that Bakugō was a capable person. He had to admit that he admired her dedication towards the things of her interest.

When she finished, he saw how the girl made a small smirk on her face. He smiled. She told him where she lived and they began to walk slowly and in a comfortable silence. The umbrella wasn't that big to cover both of them completely, but at least most of their bodies were shielded from the rain. They were almost at her house when the rain began to stop.

"Oh, finally! I can go on my own"

"Are you sure?" Yaoyorozu said as he closed and shook his umbrella.

"Yeah"

"Okay, then, see you later Bakugo-san" He said as he began to walk in other direction.

"Oi!"

Yaoyorozu turned to her, and Bakugō let out a sigh.

"Thanks, ponytail" She mumbled, but Yaoyorozu listened to her words, and he smiled again.

"No problem, actually, I need to say thanks as well, I really appreciated your words and I'm glad for being able to talk with you and know you better. You are a nice person, Bakugō-san"

Bakugō stood still, frowning and trying to hold a blush. Yaoyorozu raised an eyebrow, and he leaned to her a little bit to watch her better.

"Are you ok? You seem to have a fever. Maybe it was the rain, I told you…"

"I'm fine!"

She yelled, and he tried to hold a laugh. She had looked funny, and cute?

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, your expressions are funny"

Bakugō continued to yell, and Yaoyorozu tried to tranquilize her, still laughing a little bit. After a time, they told each other goodbye as they parted to their own houses, both of them knowing that maybe they could become good friends.


	17. Flustered

Flustered

There were times that Bakugō and Yaoyorozu studied together for the exams. Sometimes their study lessons were in the library. Other times were in her house, and other in his. Actually, they were very good at studying. Momo had fun with him (his study methods were kind of unconventional, but with the time she gets used to), and he admired her knowledge of almost everything. Another thought that they shared was that they considered each other a challenge. Neither of them said it out loud, but her glowing eyes and his smirks were the way to show that they were amazed by each other.

One day they were studying in his place. After 2 hours of reviewing, they decided to take a break. Katsuki told her to wait for him meanwhile he was going for some snacks. Before leaving the room he gave her a small peck on her shoulder. Momo's face turned red. Not only because of his sudden action, also for what she had started to think.

Lately, stuff as physical contact was changing between them. At first, there wasn't any of that. Eventually, they hold hands. Later they kissed on the cheek. Then on their lips, and more recently there were kisses on their necks or shoulders. Unconsciously she placed her hand on her neck, exactly in the spot where days ago, Bakugō had left her a mark. The hickey was already gone, but she still felt the sensation on her skin.

Momo's thoughts were interrupted when she listened the door getting open. He was muttering something, and his face showed annoyance, but his ears were red. He left the snacks on the desk, and when she was about to ask him what was going on, he spoke first.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, he was just in front of her, with his hand on her forehead.

"You're red as a damned tomato, Ponytail"

"Don't call me like that!"

She tried to misdirect his attention to another thing instead of her red face.

"Or what?"

His tone was a mocking one, still, she found it appealing, something that freaked her out.

"Or… I'm leaving!"

Quickly and nervous, she took her books, but when she was about to walk to the door, she was pulled. In one second, Katsuki was kissing her and she corresponded almost immediately. The books fell on the floor at her need to have her hands free because she wanted to put them on his shoulders. Momo felt his smirk against her lips, and she moaned when he bitted her.

Her sound sent chills down his spine, so he proceeded to kiss her jaw, and then he nibbled her ear. Her wondering hands were moving around his back.

"Fuck, Momo"

His voice sounded like a purr and Momo claimed again for his lips, and in a fast move, he lifted her. Momo gulped when she realized that they were on his bed, but she forgot it at the feeling of his hand on her thigh. Their kiss was getting more heated, with caresses in places that were new to them. After some time, they separated. Momo smiled at him, and Bakugō did the same. He looked at her with intensity, and she blushed a little bit more. His gaze was something that she found amazing because it was very expressive.

Katsuki and Momo stood like that for a time, only watching each other. She placed her hands around his neck, closing the small distance between them just to give him a sweet and short kiss. Suddenly, the door was opened in an abrupted way when they were about to kiss again.

"Katsuki! Momo-chan – the sound of the voice at the moment of saying her name was softer – dinner is rea… oh"

And there was his mom, watching them with a surprised look on her face. Both Katsuki and Momo turned completely red when they realized their position. She, beneath him, with their hands on each other. The good thing was that they still had their clothes, only a little bit messy.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU OLD HAG!"

At her son's protests, Bakugō Mitsuki got back to reality. She was already imagining a lot of possibilities (such as a wedding, children and more), so with a playful tone she told them:

"I only wanted to tell you that dinner was ready, but please, forget this. Continue with your things. I didn't see anything! Only wear protection, because I don't want to a be a granny too soon…"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

His mom closed the door and Momo, still flustered, tried to calm down a shouting Katsuki. He had forgotten to tell her that his parents had come back to home and that they had invited her to dinner with them.

Meanwhile, Mitsuki was not decided if she needed to laugh or to be worried. The situation had been kind of comical. She understood that her boy was growing up. Also, Momo was a nice girl who took care of her son, and both of them were intelligent. She knew that they will be fine. Still, she decided to tell her husband that he needed to have "the talk" with their son.

Just in case.


	18. IV Tranforme-moi

**III. Transforme-moi**

 **Stories:**

 ***** Bakumomo week

 ***** Bakumomo Angst

 ***** Frienship

 ***** HC Falling in Love

 ***** Kisses

 ***** FMAB AU

 ***** Swapped Personas

 ***** New Order

 ***** Sleeping Chronicles

 ***** Their Arguments


	19. 1

**Day 1 | Temper /** **Habits**

* * *

The first year knowing Yaoyorozu was quiet. She was the composed, intelligent, gentle class Vice President. She was the mother of the class, so to speak, ever so compassionate but logical and stern when needed. His interactions with her were minimal and he was fine with it. He wasn't there to make friends after all, he was there to be a hero.

The second year he met Momo. Still all of the above applied, just not as reserved. He met her when he finally came to the stage of needing assistance in schoolwork and the lazyass teacher passed him around to her like it was her job.

She was quiet the first couple of sessions, but somehow they got into a debate on explosives, of all things she or anyone, thought to argue against him. In the end he must have said something that obviously amused her, for she brought a hand up to cover her giggles while the other one lightly tapped the desk. In that moment he forgot what they were talking about, but their sessions continued even when it became clear that he obviously didn't need them anymore. Neither of them minded.

By the third year everyone knew Momo. She was intelligent, responsible, caring, fond and easy amused by the antics of her classmates, in particular Todoroki's aloofness, Deku's obvious crush, Mina's and Kirishima's enthusiasm, and to Jirou's dismay, Kaminari.

" _You're just enabling him, stop being an enabler" "I'm sorry, I just think it's too cute."_

" _You…you think he's cute?" " Oh no! It's just cute how he does that to get your attention." "He…that's not true!"_

" _Please, the fucking idiot trails after you like a dopey ass puppy. If you haven't noticed that by now maybe you're just as-"_

" _No one asked you, Bakugou!"_

However with her amusement and melodic laughter came pain to the poor sucker in her range. She used to hold it in, being raised to be poise and dainty, but now she lets the laughter take control of her body that she ends up smacking the unsuspecting body next to her. At first everyone thought it was humorous. That is, until they became the subject of the surprising force of her habit.

Bakugou never seemed to mind it though, again to everyone's surprise. Bakugou isn't one to be quiet when something bothers him, so the fact that there's never any visible reaction to her smacks bewilders the rest of their classmates. Mina jokes that the pain gets lost in his muscles of his defined arms and the class laughs with her. Aoyama theorizes that he probably likes her and the class laughs at him. Regardless, this is how Bakugou seems to become her permanent seat mate.

Neither seem to notice, and if they do, no one complains. In fact they're usually together more often then not so they sit next to each other naturally. If the class had entertained Aoyama's theory, they might have noticed the hint of a smile that appears when Momo does go into a giggling fit. They might have noticed the fondness of his gaze. But they don't, they only see Momo's punching bag and, well, where's the lie?


	20. 2

**Day 2 | Partners**

* * *

Bakugou truly liked his job. He liked the action, he liked that he made a difference, he liked saving people even though he couldn't stand them in general.

Recon, however, he wasn't quite as fond of. Not only did you have to sneak around to get slivers of information, but there were even some occasions that you had to go undercover and use tacky ass disguises and stupid fake identities. Due to Bakugou's inability to act and follow protocol, he wasn't assigned to those missions and he was perfectly fine with that. It also helped that the agency he worked for didn't specialize in those jobs so they were sparse.

So say that he was surprised to see a folder with an undercover mission would definitely be an understatement.

"What the fuck is this?" Bakugou says out loud to no one in particular as he skims through the details. "This better be a sick joke…Shouto where your old man he's clearly out of his mind…"

Shouto can only stare at him with a deadpan expression from his desk. "Just because he's my father, doesn't mean I'm his keeper, you know that."

Bakugou snorts at his response, fully aware that the question would irritate the other hero. "What good are you then." Shouto shakes his head and chooses to go back to his work than to go along with the other's testing.

Bakugou throws the offending folder to the side and busies himself with completing his other paperwork. He hates having a cluttered desk and reports left over, he doesn't see the point in letting shit pile up. His head pops up every couple of minutes scanning for Endeavor.

He finally strolls into the office about 20 minutes later and Bakugou all but jumps out of his seat and follows him into the office.

"I assume you're here to complain about your latest assignment." Enji sighs before having a seat.

"Don't assume, you know that's why I'm here. Explain." Bakugou is expectant, with his arms crossed.

"You're lucky I'm in the mood to put up with that irritating mouth of yours. There's nothing to explain, you can find all the information you need in the folder. I trust that you've read it."

"Don't fuck with me, are you serious? You're telling me there's no one else that can do this shit!" He waves the folder in the air wanting nothing but for it to catch fire.

"I have plenty capable heroes, but you're doing it. End of story." Enji's reply is dismissive as he starts to go about his work. "Now get familiar with the case, your partner will be arriving soon."

"Oh hell no, I'm being saddled down with partner?"

Enji snorts. "I don't think you're the one being saddled."

Before Bakugou can reply there's a knock at the door and he's about to tell them to fuck off, but Enji already told them to enter.

It's Shouto that opens the door and Bakugou rolls his eyes. "Do you not see we're busy?"

Shouto ignores him and stares at his father. "You have a visitor…"

"Ah yes, tell her to come in. She's right on time."

"She? Fuck it's a girl"

"Undoubtedly so" The voice of a female's voice comes from behind Shouto. He steps aside and to reveal Momo Yaoyorozu, not someone Bakugou was expecting to see. "Thank you Todoroki-kun, it was nice seeing you again!" Her voice is cheery and polite, as it's always been and Shouto nods with a small smile before dismissing himself.

Momo slightly bows when greeting the two and Bakugou can't help but think that she hasn't changed at all from when they were in school.

"I thank you for accepting to work with us, the information you've collected on your own is very detailed and impressive." Enji praises and it's all Bakugou can do but let his jaw drop because the man is never this nice to anyone.

"No please, I think it's I who should be thanking you. This case was about to get dismissed had it not been for your interest. "

"Well, I do hope you are satisfied with your partner." He motions to where Bakugou is standing petulantly with his arms crossed looking anything but amused at being ignored up until now. "He's the best I have available right now. I would have recruited Shouto, but I'm afraid he's tied up." Bakugou snorts but it's covered by Momo's airy laugh.

"No, no that's quite fine! I know he's been working with Midoriya-kun with a big bust. I couldn't have asked for more!"

"Now that it's all settled, Bakugou, why don't you two take this to your desk and start working." There's a bit of weight and warning to his voice and Bakugou just sighs. "Not like I have a choice." He mutters as he exits the room.

"I apologize, he's…" Enji trails off, trying to find the best word to describe the punk.

"It's quite fine, we were classmates after all. I'm used to it. Thank you again, Todoroki-San!" Momo leaves the office and does a quick scan of the room to find the temperamental blonde and she's surprised to find him with Shouto.

"For the last time, I can't. I would if I could, but I'm already too involved with my own mission." "Fuck"

"You know, I'm perfectly fine working think on my own. I'd hate to force you to work with me, if you hate it that much." There's a snap to her voice as she takes a seat by his desk, hurt that he's really against working with her.

"Don't take it personal, I don't do this undercover shit."

"Then how else do you expect to handle a human trafficking gang? It's not all about rushing in guns a blazing. So many lives are at stake, the element of surprise is everything."

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's just get this over with." He plops into his own seat forcefully and there's a screech coming from her chair as she gets up with her papers.

"How about you call me when you're serious about this. I don't have time to deal with grown man's temper tantrum when I could be saving hundreds of people." She's gone in seconds and Bakugou isn't sure how to react so he just sits there thinking about what to do.

"I don't know why you're making a big deal about this. You know your versatile and capable of completing just about any mission. You always bark that you're not given enough missions when you're the one who is limiting yourself. How do you expect to surpass me, or anyone at that?" After his speech, Shouto gets up with his papers, and makes sure he has everything he needs before he starts to head out. He pauses just as he's at the exit and calls back to Bakugou.

"I'd call Yaoyorozu. She's not one to sit around and wait, she's stubborn about that. I left her number on your desk." Sure enough there is a paper with her number neatly scribbled on it and he plays with it in his hands. He doesn't call her right away, and instead decides to actually read the case in its entirety. It doesn't take him long and when he's done he feels like a douche. The size of the thin folder is deceiving for all the information of hundreds of people missing and suspects are accurately cataloged in it. He remembers Enji's praises for Yaoyorozu for her information and yeah, he gets it she's not bad at all.

He looks at the number again before he decided to dial it. It rings four times before he's sent to voicemail and he huffs before hanging up. What she's not going to do is talk about his temper and then not pick up his calls. He calls her again immediately and this time it rings twice before she picks up in a hushed tone.

" _Hello_..?"

"Where are you? We need to figure out how are we going approach this." The other line is quiet and Bakugou starts to get irritated thinking that she might of hung up on him.

" _Um, can I call you back..I'm a little preoccupied at the moment_ " Her voice is still hushed, and she does sound distracted.

"What the fuck are you doing that's more important than this?"

" _My job_." Then it clicks.

"Don't tell me you're tailing someone?"

" _I won't_."

"Fuck! Are you? Alone?" He's up on his feet, gathering his things.

" _You told me not to tell you. I'm used to being alone. Wait, how did you get my number, I don't believe I left it_?" He hears a thud and a muttered curse from her line.

"Where are you?" After she gives him her location, he writes it down quickly. "Wait for me. I mean it, if you get yourself caught and killed-"

" _I'll be fine, I told you I've done this alone."_

"Well now you're not alone dammit, I'm your partner so fucking wait for me. Got it." He can see and hear the smile making its way to her face because she still the same as she was in school, just a lot more stubborn apparently.

" _Got it. Hurry up, I won't wait forever."_

"So I've been told.


	21. 3

**Day 3 | Valentine's Day / Romantic**

* * *

Valentine's Day was coming up and Momo could honestly say she was a dead end.

It's wasn't like she didn't have ideas, she was a romantic at heart after all. But the problem was that she was too romantic. She needed to find a way to not come too strong. Momo huffs when she has a seat and Jirou rolls her eyes at her best friend's sulking.

"He's really rubbing off on you, the next thing you know you'll be scowling down the hallways cursing him out while he apologizes on your behalf." She teases and ends with a laugh. "It'll be so cute."

"Jirou…" Momo growls and Jirou just laughs harder. "Yes, Baku _Mo_?"

"Jirou! I'm serious." Momo whines and Jirou pats her back in a 'there there' motion. "I don't know how to proceed with this!"

"Stop thinking so hard about it." Jirou shrugs. "You shouldn't feel like you have to hold back your feelings if you're together. Even if you do want to go overboard, I think he'd be considerate enough to mind your feelings, right?"

"It's not him, it's me." Momo complains as she runs a hand through her hair. "I also have to be considerate of how he feels and to avoid overwhelming him. I don't want to push him into a corner…"

"I think that'd be impossible. All joking aside, I honestly think he adores you." At Momo's visible skepticism, Jirou continues. "I don't think you see the way he stares at you, it's sickeningly sweet and so out of character for him. I think you'll be fine."

Jirou can tell that Momo feels better. She can see the weight being lifted off her shoulders by the way she sits up a bit straighter and gives her a grateful smile.

"So, have you made your chocolates?"

Jirou snorts. "For who?"

Momo hums, now happy the tables have turned for her to tease. "You know, the class. You know Koda has a soft spot for you….and Kaminari-"

"Don't even go there!" Jirou jumps, ears reddened and this time Momo can't help but laugh at her.

—

He's not one for celebrating useless holidays, but Bakugou finds that he's looking forward to today. He hasn't been with Momo for very long as an official couple, but they have known there was something there for a while. He's curious and a bit anxious and it's stilly, he thinks, it's just another day.

But it's not. It's Valentine's Day, and he knows Momo is a closet corny novel reader, as well as he also knows she's an affectation craving person. So to say he doesn't expect anything would be a lie, but it's also realistic. Above all, Momo is patient, kind, and unselfish, so there's a chance that she, in order to accommodate him, won't act on her own wishes or desires.

When he sees her, she's bright as usual. She greets him with a small smile and latches onto his arm. He likes walking side by side with her because he likes having her close in general.

The day goes by and by the evening he's convinced that she's not going to do anything. He tries to convince himself that he's not bothered by it, but he kind of is. He's not one to keep quiet about anything, but he doesn't know how to bring something so minuscule up without sounding confrontational when he's sure she just being thoughtful.

He's so caught up with his inner turmoil that he doesn't notice her sneaking up behind him until she's covered his eyes with her soft hands. Honestly, it's a dangerous move, they're trained to react defensively as heroes, but he knows her fresh sweet scent and feels the tension leave his body.

"I prepared something." Her voice is hesitant and his hand comes up to cover her in reassurance.

"You did?" Even though he can't see her, he can feel her nod behind him in affirmation.

"Truthfully, I debated a lot on what to do that would fit us and I think this is a good start." Momo slowly starts to move her hands, still unsure of her decision but he helps her.

In front of him is a single rose and a box that he can only assume are chocolates that she's prepared. It's simple and sweet and he doesn't think he could ask for more. The idea that she spent time thinking about him and what to do is enough and he's thankful.

Bakugou pulls her down to him by the hand that he's sill holding. She's stiff but surprised by the motion. She was probably on edge waiting for his reaction, he figures. He still manages to maneuver her onto his lap with no problem and her face turns a deep red that's comparable to the rose at his boldness.

"Thank you. I know I fucking suck at this all but..you're right."

They're silent for a bit, he knows Momo is taking in what he said because she understands him without needing explanations. So she'll understand that he's grateful just to have her, even though he doesn't deserve her.

"Did you make the chocolate"

"Yes, I did."

"By yourself?"

"Yes, by myself"

"It's is edible right, I'm not gonna fucking die, am I?"

"You know what, let go!" He snickers at her weak half-assed attempts to escape his hold because letting go is the last thing he's going to do.


	22. 4

Inuyasha AU anyone?

* * *

 **Day 4 | AU**

* * *

Momo Yaoyorozu liked to believe she was a good girl. She kept up with her grades at school, she respected her elders, and she was mindful of her peers. Her life wasn't grand or spectacular, but she wouldn't trade it for anything else. It would seem that she had no choice in the matter.

Her family had inherited holy lands as well as a shrine with a well within. She would remember helping her grandmother when she was younger. She loved to hear the stories of the mystical Shikon Jewel, and the priestess who sealed it away so it wouldn't fall into the hands of the demons.

She helped her grandmother with the upkeep and maintenance of the shrine up until her grandmother passed away. Momo had tried her best to be as dedicated, but school was top priority in her parents eyes. She still did her rounds though, it'd be a shame if all the work her grandmother did went to waste.

One day when arriving back from school, Momo is quick to start sweeping up the autumn leaves littering the shrine, having already raked by the sacred tree. Her mother would reprimand her because that's why they have housekeeping, but chores seem to relax her and that's exactly what she needs this exam week.

While sweeping, she hears a desperate cry from a cat. It's distant, but also neat enough for Momo to start investigating. The closer she gets to the shrine, the louder it gets. She opens the door and the meowing is loud and clear within the room. It's pretty dark, but she starts to look around trying to lure the cat with little 'tsk's and 'here, kitty kitty'.

It finally occurs to her to look into the well and sure enough the poor cat is at the bottom cowering in the corner. The well's panels have been moved to the side and the seals broken, but it's probably from the weathering, the thing's hundreds of years old…

"Oh, you poor thing! Hang on!"

She looks around hoping to find a ladder, but only sees rope. It'll do, she thinks, she is pretty resourceful and athletic so it's should be no problem climbing the rope. But the cat…

"I'll be right back, kitty!" She sprints out the shrine to where she thrown her backpack and empties it's out on the ground to use it as a pouch. She runs back in and is amused that the cat has calmed down, and seems to understand her for it hasn't meowed since. She gets to work securing the rope to a stake by the well and tugs firmly to test it out. Once she's content with it, she peeks her head over the well and let's the rope drop slowly as to not scare the cat.

"Watch out…"

She makes her way down the well carefully, she's not in gym clothes and it's a little uncomfortable to do in her uniform. The well is deeper than she had pegged it to be, but she makes it to the bottom with rope to spare. She gives her self a second to cool down and relish her triumph before she goes to console and sooth the cat into her make shift pouch.

Momo tugs on the rope again, proud that she's created a strong tie, and begins to climb back up the well. While the cat is not heavy, the added weight does slow her down a bit but at least he's not thrashing.

She feels her heart jump for joy when she see's the lip of the exit! Just a little more! The cat, desperate to get out, jumps the gun and pounces from her head up over the edge and out.

Being taken completely by surprise, the force of the pounce makes her loose her grip and suddenly she's falling. She's scared but closes her eyes, bracing her self for the landing that's going to surely hurt. She doesn't notice her chest glow a faint pink until she opens her eyes again, confused that she's still falling.

But she's not falling, she's suspended in a void with bones and remains littered around her. She's disoriented and scared because this isn't normal. Maybe she hit her head, that she's delirious and dreaming.

"Wake up, Momo, get out of this creepy well.." She talks to herself as she floats around. She drifts a bit to close to a part of a large carcass, she's sure, and she starts to glow again. It freaks her out but she doesn't have time to dwell on it too long for bones are pulling together and flesh had begun to regenerate around it.

"The sacred jewel…" The sinister chuckle is heard before the monstrosity is completely revived. "I feel it, give it to me! Give me what belongs to me!"

The thing is a huge centipede, it has the face of a human as well as human arms and it's all Momo can do not to scream. One of it's arms is swung at her direction and she has no time to think but respond bringing her hand up in defense.

"Stay away!"

There's what appears to be a blast from her hand that knocks the thing away, where she doesn't know and she doesn't care. All that is important is that she feels ground under her feet and she's still at the bottom of the well.

"I must have hit my head really hard." She mutters grateful to be out of that dream. She looks for the rope but it's gone and she huffs.

"Hello?!" She notices vines along the wall and tilts her head to the side, how had she not noticed them before? They're surprisingly strong and she's successful in climbing up. With a last heave, she manages to swing her leg over the edge.

"Finally" She mutters, allowing herself to rest for a bit. "Have to make sure to cover this properly, I'm not doing this agai…n?" She trails off when she looks up and takes in her surroundings because she's definitely not at the shrine.

Momo is a rational person, she tries not to panic and come up with some explanation to all this madness. She walks through the area to canvas it out, after debating with herself wether or not it's a good idea. The well creeps her out, so yes, it's the best idea she has right now.

She walks through the trees and she notices the familiar sacred tree. She quickens her pace because that means home is right around the corner, no matter what kind of whack dream she's in. As she rounds the next tree she's baffled again by the sight of boy. The boy is blonde and appears to be dressed in old feudal red robes. The boy is pinned to the tree by an arrow and what's peculiar about this is that branches have also grown around him securing him to the tree. Surely his body wouldn't be in tact after the amount of time it takes for branches to grow. Even more peculiar, the pair of ears on his head. They seemed to be dog ears?

The urge to touch them is strong, she doesn't believe they're real, but she's got other more important things to fingers out right now….oh who is she kidding?

She's sick of climbing things, but she walks and uses the elevated stump to stand in front of the boy. Momo hesitated for a second before lunging to play with the ears. It's oddly comforting, and it's surprising that his hair-er furr- is still soft.

Having satisfied her curiosity, she continues to inspect the boy. He's pretty. To avoid flustering herself, she looks at the arrow pinning him to the tree. She can't help but touch it and it glows a similar faded pink that came from her chest. There's also a very light jolt that shocks her and she pulls away quickly and turns away.

"Ouch, ok. How do I wake up from this Alice in Wonderland trip…?" Momo thinks out loud failing to notice the body coming to life behind her until she hears a growl.

"Who the fuck are you, and what are you doing here."


	23. 6

**Day 6 | Hands**

* * *

There's often questions asked about the dynamics of their relationship. Press, media and even close friends are curious to know how the two fit and function. Momo doesn't mind it, not really, she understands the curiosity since the world sees them as total opposites. Katsuki, on the other hand, minds very much. He's an extremely private and sensitive person. Even though he has made some improvement on his public relations, he's still not above telling off reporters and nosey bystanders.

Due to the limited information about the couple, Momo notices theories and 'head canons' floating around trying to depict their relationship based on their characteristics separately. She finds that she's flattered at the immense interest the general public seems to have, even more so, she's amused at how they perceive her relationship.

According to what she's read, she's the initiator, the one who almost clings and craves attention. Bakugou, the petulant child-man that just gives in to her every whim. She laughs at the hilarity.

If they only knew how much said man-child loved to cuddle, how he was the one who reach out first to hold her hand or couldn't sleep right without her curled up by his side. He cooks romantic diners and takes care of her mind and body in the most subtle, and non subtle, ways.

He's always done so much for her that she's never felt like anything was missing for her to ask. But the giving into her very whim was a lie, he loved to challenge and bait her, and in turn she loved that about him.

She hears a tired groan next to her and smiles mischievously at the waking body next to her. She puts her tablet to the side, and decides to start poking his face gently until a scowl forms on his face and he groans again.

"Why are you up this early, shit…" His voice is low and raspy and it's always sends shivers down her spine.

"9:30 is early?" She teases and when he opens his eyes, he's unamused. They came home late last night, nothing really unusual with their hectic schedule. He's just an old grumpy soul who needs his eight hours minimum. Even though he just woke up, he's reflexes are as quick as when he's in battle and she find herself being pulled down to him.

They trash and wrestle until he's content with the position they end up in, him spooning her of course. His head rests on her shoulders, their legs are intertwined and his hands fiddle with hers, fingers playing with the ring on her finger.

"Nervous?" She tries not to shake with his voice in her ear.

"A bit, I suppose, it's normal. Are you?" He's silent before she feels him shrug in response. She then intertwines her fingers with his and squeezes reassuringly and is content when he returns the motion. She knows they have nothing to worry about.

"I guess we can stay in bed a litter longer." She yawns.

"I told you it's was early…."


	24. Bakumomo Angst

_**Y'all ready for some bakumomo angst?**_

•Bakugou and Momo date for about 3 years after UA. It's a surprise to everyone, but when they think about it, they were the unlikely duo that balanced each other out. They're a sight to see because you'd never be able to tell they were together if you hadn't really known them.

•When they do break up, it's mutual, or at least Momo thought it was. There's no shouting or fighting or anything hostile or aggressive. After the break up though, Bakugou distances himself. He doesn't pick up her calls, or text her back. Momo doesn't push anymore and knows the best is to respect his space. When he's ready, he'll reach out to her. He never does.

•After 2 years they run into each other at the mall. She's still beautiful and charming as ever, but she's taken, if the ring on her finger is anything to go by. Part of Bakugou wants to resent her for moving on, but he can't. He knew from the very beginning she was more than he deserved, but it still stings. She talks to him just like she did back then. There's no awkwardness on her part but plenty on his. She makes sure to get his number again, because she misses him and she wants to keep in touch with him. She also wants him to be at her wedding, and as much as it pains him, he can't say no to her. He hasn't been able to say no in years and her every word and big smile after is just another stab to his heart.

•It's no surprise to him, or anyone for that matter, that's she's marrying Todoroki. They were the endgame to begin with, he thinks bitterly, he never stood a chance. He remembers her admiration and her pining towards the guy in their first year days and he feels like an idiot. They look perfect together, and are perfect together. Her smile is radiant and Todoroki has never looked more at peace, the lucky fuck. Bakugou can only stand there, facing the fact that he's not over her. But she was over him.

•The wedding is simple and sweet. As expected. Neither of the two are for big or extravagant. She seeks him out after walking down the aisle, and she gives him a tight hug while thanking him for coming. She's gorgeous in white and she's practically glowing but what else's is new.

•He feels the emotion in her embrace and returns it to not be a dick. It feels like a mistake because he fucking misses this, misses her. She starts to tear up and confesses that she glad to have him back because she loves him. His heart drops. He knows what she means. She doesn't **love** him like her loves her, but she loves him like a precious friend. He doesn't say anything, he can't, but he does hold her tighter, it's the only thing he can do.

•When they let go, he brushes a loose strand of hair from her face, and knows that he truly loves her. Because seeing her truly happy is worth the pain.

"You make sure you tell me if icy-hot fucks up, I'll beat the shit out of him"

She laughs and hugs him again while he thinks he can finally start to get closure.

 _ **Um, just dropping by w/some bakumomo again, don't mind me~**_

•At first Bakugou tolerated Momo because she was quiet, she minded her damn business and she wasn't dumb either.

•Then he came to respect certain parts of her. Like not being afraid to call people out on their shit, himself included. Her ability to strategize. Her intelligence. Her devotion to helping people. Yea, she was a proper goody-two shoes, but he didn't mind it.

•When he found out she was apart of his so called rescue squad, he was a bit surprised. Sure he'd paid Kirishima for the googles he wasted on him, and sure it wouldn't kill him to tone his insults down, he isn't an ungrateful fuck. But he doesn't know how to thank her. Realistically it's because of her that they able to unite. Without her information, they'd have nothing to chase. After being told what went down, he's even more surprised to know that she was in the hospital herself with minor injuries, and still chose to accompany them for the sake of their team. Even more that she was open with that information to begin with. She had to know what would follow sharing it with Deku and the others.

•He doesn't find the right moment to thank her until after the provisional hero license exam. She's alone and it's perfect. He doesn't want looks of mocking or disbelief from his peers, so it's now or never.

•Bakugou struggles. He planned on walking up, thanking her, and leaving. And It was going smoothly. He walked up, and he straight out said "thank you". But then it all went south when she tilted her head to the side and was staring up at him with big questioning eyes. He should have walked away. He had done what he had planned, but he was rooted to the spot by her gaze. He then felt the need to be clear about what he was thanking her for and fucking tripped over his words the rest of the way. This makes Momo giggle and before he has the chance to be affronted(he's still low key distracted by her face), she rests her hand on his shoulder. "The only thing to be thankful of is that you were not harmed, Bakugou-San. But then again, you're pretty tough, I'm not sure anyone else would have held up as well as you." She lets her hand drop and slide down his arm, her fingers lightly grazing his skin on their travel. Before she can pull back, he suddenly finds his index finger just barely catching ahold of hers. "You would have done fine, you're stronger than you think." Momo is shocked to say the least, and having embarrassed himself enough, he lets go and starts to walk away.

"See you around, Ponytail. And just fucking accept my gratitude. It's the only time you'll get it."

He still feels the warmth of fingertips on his arm later that night.

 _I'd love to request some more bakumomo from you. theres not enough content for them!_


	25. Friendship

**Potential Friendship**

* * *

 _ **OKAy so I really love the idea of Baku and Momo being like close friends. Alright, hear me out.**_

So like remember when they did that 2v2 where Midoriya and Ochako were against Iida and Bakugou and then they lost and Momo was giving the A+ breakdown on what they did wrong/right while Baku was pouting.

Ok so Bakugou is like all upset and in his feelings about that shit because 'fuck, she's right'. So he sulks and goes on and thinks about what she said. When the tournament comes around, and Momo is beat by Tokoyami, it's her turn to take a hit. And it's a visible hit, everyone can see her confidence plummet.

After things chill down and he's had time to think about it, Bakugou has an idea. He seeks Momo out and proposes that they trade information. He helps her with developing practical skills and sharpening her instincts and reaction time, because that's all she really needs because she's fucking smart and she use her brains to give him feedback after his battles to see what he could work and and do better etc.

Momo is flattered he thinks highly of her, which he tells her not to fucking misunderstand he's just using her, and she agrees nonetheless because she does want to improve and not be pathetic.

They eventually get used to each other's company and temperaments. Bakugou is ok with her, she's not annoying. She doesn't pry too much, but she's also comforting? She doesn't talk to him like he's an idiot when's she's trying to explain her strategies to him, and he actually appreciates this.

Momo gets used to his rough personality. She's accepted this foul language because it's just the way he is and she's doesn't feel like she's walking on shells around him anymore in fear of saying the wrong thing thus offending him. He's also relentless with pushing her to be better in training and she appreciates this to no end because 'this profession aint a game, go hard or go fucking home'.

Eventually the class notices that Bakugou isn't as hostile with Momo as he is with everyone else, and they begin to notice him ask for her input on battles and exercises. They speculate that he must have a crush on her. The word spreads quick and Bakugou is pissed because, 'what a load of bull shit.' The next time he sees her, he goes to set this shit straight, and Momo assures him she didn't believe in it. Its just gossip. Plus she only sees him as a friend, as well. Bakugou snorts "whatever nerd" but is satisfied, that she doesn't believe he likes her like that. And Momo doesn't point out that he didn't deny being her friend.


	26. Falling in Love HC

**Penny for your bakumomo thoughts?**

•Somehow Bakugou and Momo end up working for the same agency.

•They are usually, 8 times out of 10, partnered with each other. This is easy for the agency to do, seeing as they're from the same graduating class and they assume the two work together well being used to each other's quirks already.

•The first mission almost fails. Though he gets pissy when someone mentions it, Bakugou will admit he was the on in the wrong, going off by himself and not listening to anyone, per usual. If Momo hadn't put her foot down and given him a reality check, they would have failed.

•It takes them, mostly Bakugou, a while to get accustomed to each other. Teamwork isn't a strong point for him, much less being bossed around. He has brains and brawn, so he has no need for anyone else. But Momo ends up becoming somewhat of an anchor for him in battle. She's calm and collected and she brings him back if he gets too riled up. He's impressed when he thinks about her growth from UA. He's also somewhat ashamed he hadn't noticed being her classmate for 3 years, but it's not something he dwells on much…

•It's not long before they're regarded as a power couple and become the face of the agency. They gather attention for their efficiency and chemistry. Some still remember Bakugou as the foul-mouthed, aggressive punk who won the tournaments years ago, and while he is as foul-mouthed and aggressive as he was back then, he tends to tone it down for Momo. Everyone notices but her.

•They spend a lot of time together they realize. If they're not heroing, they're couped up in an office they share writing reports, usually damage claims from when Bakugou gets a little too carried away… They eat lunch together frequently, and even walk home, both living in the same area.

•Bakugou is sure he doesn't love her, or even like-like her, but he does grow fond of her. She's a bright positive spirit, though she never forces it on him, and she respects his space and never tries to pry into his life. She also never tries to change him as he would expect with her prim and proper upbringing. She's pretty oblivious given the brainiac she is and he finds himself having to fend off the perverts she attracts. The ways she grows in him is quiet and subtle, like her and he frowns when he realizes he actually likes her…..


	27. Kisses

**Kisses**

* * *

 _The more I write bakumomo, the fluffier it gets….._

The first time Bakugou kisses Momo, it's a complete and total accident. It happens quick, he wouldn't had know had it not been for her flushed face and her fingers at her lips. But he supposes this is karma, for not listening to his mom when she was nagging about him about tying his shoes. It's laughable something so fucking insignificant causes him to end up in this situation, on his classmate with his lips so conveniently on hers as well. He's embarrassed and upset, and he gets up immediately and stomps away, not sparing the poor girl a second glance. If she knows better, she won't bring it up. It was an accident, he keeps thinking with rosy cheeks, an accident that could have happened to anyone. With anyone. And as he starts to cool down, thinking of all the other classmates he has, he's fine that it happened with her.

The second time Bakugou kisses Momo, it's by impulse. They are a team in a 2 vs 2, against Deku and Iida, and she's just come up with simple genius plan to beat them. He's huddled over her, and she's drawing out the plan of action on the floor. When she finishes, he's so excited at the prospect of winning, and pummeling Deku, that he swoops down and plants a kiss on her, before running off to her into position. They win, of course, but it's then when he realizes what he did and goes to look for Momo, only to to find her not there.

The third time he kisses her, he does it because he wanted to. There's nothing else to it. They're both alone in the common room, and she's going over what he's missed because he was sick. At some point he stops listening to her, he's not stupid, he can figure this shit out without her explaining. She's pointing at some equations, and she's not even paying attention to him, too caught up in teaching. She's been extra timid around him, and he knows why, he gets a little flustered himself when he thinks about the two times he's kissed her. She turns to look at him expectantly, as if she's asked him a question and is waiting for his answer. She's pretty, he thinks, she has bright eyes, a cute nose, plump lips….  
She tilts her head to the side, confused. "Bakugou?"  
At this moment in time he thinks, fuck it, and only says and unapologetic "Sorry" before resting his hand around the nape of her neck and pulling her into a kiss. It's not as light as the other two, the first one was just a brush, the second a peck, but it's still light and innocent. It's lasts longer too. When they separate, she's lost for words, and for once, he is too so he gets up and thanks her for the lesson before retreating to his room before making himself look more like a fool.

The fourth time is different. For one he's the one avoiding her. He can't stop thinking about her and it's pathetic and out of character for him. Secondly, it's her who corners him one day in an empty hallway. "Do you like me?" Her question is bold and straightforward, that he sputters thinking this is some shit, how their roles are reversed. "The hell kind of question is that?"  
She looks down, a bit disappointed. "Well you've kissed me a couple of times so, I just wanted to get an answer. Usually when people kiss each other it's because they have feelings for one another. And if you don't like me, I'm afraid I can't let you keep kissing me." She looks at him, expecting an answer from him and he doesn't want to confront this shit now. He doesn't know if he likes her. So he settles with "I don't hate you." As soon as he says it, he thinks he fucked up. What kind of girl wants to hear that. But then she's the one kissing him and he's confused as fuck. When she pulls back, she has the decency to look embarrassed at least, and leaves him with a "That's for kissing me without my permission, by the way." before leaving him alone in the hallway thinking what the actual fuck just happened and why did he like it.


	28. FMAB AU

**FMAB AU**

* * *

"Fucking shit!"

Lieutenant Yaoyorozu sighs as she enters the range. She hears a series of gunshots and profanities being fired rapidly as she makes her way closer to the reason why she's here.

Surely enough as she rounds the corner, there is Second Lieutenant Bakugou in all his infuriated glory. If he notices her standing there, he doesn't pay her mind opting to continue to unload the stack of fire arms he has next to him instead.

She waits there patiently for him to finish and thinks back to why she's here again.

" _Lieutenant, I need you talk to Bakugou. The General made a comment on his attitude, I need you to address it with him…. Please."_

" _With all due respect sir, shouldn't you be the one addressing that?"_

" _I would if he would listen to me, but seeing as you're the only one he doesn't bark at, I think you would be more effective."_

She snaps back to present time when she hears Bakugou throw the last gun down, still breathing heavily in rage. He has a reputation for being ill-tempered, rebellious, and explosive like the art of his alchemy. In fact, had it not been for his defiant personality he probably would be the same rank as the colonel. He's as well rounded as they come, skilled in combat, accurate with firearms, talented with alchemy, and very astute to boot.

His back is still turned to her, but she notices that his breathing is steadying so she knows it won't be long until he finally turns to talk. She's worked with him for a long time, though not as long as she's worked with the colonel, so she's come accustomed to dealing with him. She knows talking to him when he's worked up is of no use so she waits for him to speak first when he's ready.

When he turns he doesn't look surprised to see her and snorts. "Colonel dipshit send you?"

"Yes, the colonel sent me here to talk to you about your attitude." She confirms, there's no use in lying to him and she's not one to lie to begin with. His face starts to flush.

"What a two faced-"

"Why are you really upset Bakugou..?" She asks before she can stop herself. She's noticed that he has indeed been more tense and nastier than usual, and she knows it's not all because of the higher ups….

Bakugou is quiet, staring at her in contemplation and Yaoyorozu goes to apologize, it wasn't her place to ask but he speaks first.

"You're the ever so brilliant and esteemed Lieutenant Yaoyorozu, why don't you tell me?" He sneers and while she was expecting a harsh reply, she wasn't expecting a challenge. Everything in her knows that Bakugou is just acting out, per usual but something inside her decided to humor him, partly because she already has a suspicion.

"Well, seeing as you started being insufferable around the time Midoriya was scouted as an alchemist…" Yaoyorozu trails off when Bakugou's posture stiffens and his fists clench.

"I already told you all, I don't fucking know that scum" He all but grits out in a valiant effort to keep his temper in control, but she's already got her answer.

"Bakugou, there's pictures of you two when you were younger. The town-"

"The town fucking felt sorry for the useless piece of shit!"

"And I suppose his talent and exceptional knowledge in alchemy-"

"HES NOT AN ALCHEMIST!"


	29. Swapped HC

**Swapped HC**

* * *

After some talk on the BakuMomo server, we all agreed that we absolutely adore the quirk/personality swap AU. So here's a little HC I hope you guys enjoy, like I enjoyed writing on the server. This also sets up the stage for any little ficlets or drabbles that might come your way like the BakuMomo Sleep Chronicles. I love writing little pieces.

•Bakugou is the son of two well known designers. He's a respectful young man and fittingly enough, his quirk lets him create any non living item with the understanding of its chemical structure. Needless to say, the boy is always reading and studying thus extremely intelligent.

•Yaoyorozu comes from a wealthy family. Fueled by the lack of affection from her parents she grew up rebellious and as explosive as her quirk. She ignores her family's wishes for her to continue the family business in order to be a hero. When she first announced this to her parents, she was hopping for support only to be met with criticism instead. She's extremely proficient with her quirk and she loves a good fight, only to add to her wit and intellect. Her goal is to be the best and nothing with stop her. Due to the solidarity of her upbringing, she has a rough exterior and has problems working with other people.

•They end up in the same class in UA, Bakugou scoring very high on the entrance exam and Yaoyorozu by recommendation.

•It takes Yaoyorozu to the end of the first day of class to decide none of the people there are worth her time. But she knows who she has to keep an eye on. The quiet Tokoyami who has an impressive ice quirk, but he's hiding something she's sure. Todoroki, son of the number two hero, has a dark shadow quirk, but nothing she can't handle. But there's also Bakugou, a pushover prep boy that can create many things, most notable the range of weapons. She has to keep an eye out for him too.

•As time continues she finds she was right. Tokoyami is definitely a problem. His half ice and half hot quirk is fucking troublesome, and it keeps her on her toes because she's going to beat him. There's also Kirishima, who suspiciously is getting stronger despite entering with no apparent quirk. And again there's Bakugou. Someone she can't for the life her her understand why she gets so _irritated_ , more than she usually is, when she sees him.

•The boy is certainly smart, top of the class to her distain. And he's looked up to by the whole class for his compassion. He's just a genuinely good guy that doesn't even try to fight her or correct her and she just can't _stand_ him.

•He continues to surprise her and she finds herself at conflict for the first time when they are partnered up for an assignment. This is a test, and she's supposed to be out there kicking some ass. But here she is. Stuck with a boy who is having some internal just wants to ditch him.

"What the fuck, blondie. Did you really have to choose now to have your little shitty existential crisis?!"

"I apologize, I didn't mean to get in the way…"

"Unless you have a better fucking idea, I suggest you man the fuck up and wait for my signal. I'm gonna charge at him. Got it."

Bakugou waits for her signal but it never comes and he's panicking even more. Ever since his spar with Todoroki that was over in an embarrassingly short time, he's been having second thoughts on this hero thing. What if he's not good enough.

He pushes these thoughts back for now, since it's not the right time to think about it and tries to sneak around to find Yaoyorozu.

He hears her before he sees her and when he sees her, she's getting thrown into the wall. Her head is down and she's beat up pretty badly he feels guilty. She's doing everything and he's hiding behind a pillar like a coward.

"Honestly Yaoyorozu, have you not learned anything yet? You can't just do everything on your own! You need to work with others!"

Yaoyorozu spits blood on the ground before looking up. She catches a glimpse of Bakugou and her eyes harden. The fucking idiot.

She looks at Eraserhead instead, they'll be done if he sees Bakugou. "Don't make me fucking laugh. Work with loser scum? I don't need dead weight."

She charges at him again, her body aching from her bruises yet thriving in the thrill of combat. This pro hero is a bit of work with their quirk, but she's managed to take him off guard once, she can do it again. She doesn't. She ends up tied up to a pole. "I don't usually do this, but you deserve a time out young lady" "fuck you"

Eraserhead leaves her with an exasperated sigh and takes off in search of Bakugou. When he's out of sight, Bakugou pops his head out from behind the pillar and Yaoyorozu can only glare at him as he runs to her aid. They don't have much time, they both know the teacher won't stay too far, making sure the gate stays in sight.

"The hell, we could have seriously been screwed if he would have found you! Fuck,"

"I'm sorry! I was waiting for your signal, but it was taking too long! I panic-"

Hurry up dammit! He'll be circling around. What's your plan. Don't give me that look, I know you have one, brainiac"

"Yours didn't work, ho-"

"Listen here because im only saying this shit one time. There's a reason I can't fucking beat you in class, there's a reason you're number one. You're fucking smart. Use it. Put on your big boy pants, and put that brain of yours to good fucking use."

They pass the test because of Bakugou. He doesn't seem to believe it and gets emotional that she scoffs and scrunches up her nose at the crybaby.

•After that he only gets better and every time he sees her, he sends a smile her way. Her stomach does this weird sort of flip that she can only turn her head in irritation because her brain won't function for her to do anything else.

•One day he compliments her on her on her analysis in class. His compliment sets tingles along her skin and her cheeks are ablaze. She blurts out "like I care what you think, shortie" in panic but there's no bite. The class starts talking and making fun of her all convinced that shortie is her pet name for him and she hates her life. She's planning all of their deaths by explosions starting with that smug ass, sad excuse of a home room teacher.


	30. New Order

So I guess you can say, this is an X-Man inspired fic. I always feel like I come up with good ideas but then i remember i already have a mulichap fic THAT I NEED TO FINISH and i just blotch the ending so i apologize.. also littleroundpumpkin I buckle in i got some content for you.

* * *

 **New Order**

* * *

The halls are quiet and deserted compared to a couple of hours ago when it was packed with herds of students, giving it an eerie feel. It might be her paranoia but hallway even looks darker every step she takes to get to her destination as if it's damning her.

When she gets to the end of the hallway, there's a door on her right, just how her professor said there'd be, it's the only classroom there, almost secluded. She double checks the number to make sure it's the right room, and triple checks to stall. Her hand wavers in her attempt to open the door, but once she touches the knob it's flung wide open causing her to jump back in actual fear.

She's rooted into place at the entrance and she tries to peek into the room, not wanting to go any further. "Hello…?"  
She calls out a couple more times and debates about just leaving, there's obviously no one here…would that get her in more trouble though?

"Why the fuck are you just standing in the way for, move it." Her heart just about pops out of her chest, and she quickly spins around to the voice behind her. She wonders how she didn't notice him walk up behind her.

"Are you deaf, I said fucking move." She silently complies not wanting to be first for once, and watches him march into the room. After seeing that nothing unusual has popped out and he's still in tact, she crosses the threshold herself.

The classroom, if she can call it that, is old and small. It doesn't look like it's been used or cleaned in years for there's a thick layer of dust on everything. The boy, she knows him as Bakugou Katsuki, makes a sound of disgust as he kicks over a chair. The fall causes a little cloud of dust to raise so she covers her nose and mouth to avoid breathing it in. After the cloud settles, he tips the chair back up and sits in it, now that the majority of the dirt and dust had also been knocked off.

He sits like he does in class, lounged back, eyes closed with his shoes crossed on the desk looking like he doesn't have a care in the world. She just stands there looking, and feeling, lost.

It's completely quiet and a small part of her wants to ask the mandatory 'what are you in for?' like she's seen in movies, but she's honestly frightened by everything right now.

"Well I see at least one of you has made himself at home." Her homeroom professor strolls in like he's not late and Bakugou snorts. "Please, my house isn't as fucked up as this shithole."

"Yaoyorozu, since you're still afoot, close the door."

"Um, yes sir." She does what she's told, without hesitation. She's heard stories about her weird lethargic teacher, so if she's compliant there's a chance they'll leave early.

"Do you two know why you're here?" The question is open to the both of them, yet it feels directed towards her by his gaze.

"Truthfully, I was wondering that myself. I've never been in..detention.."

"Well shit, you ain't the only one" Bakugou finally decides to speak. "Why the hell are we really here?"

"Well I thought you'd never ask. We've been watching you two-" "creepy fucks" "-and we've noticed a certain potential you've both have, something special that sets you two apart from your fellow classmates"

"Yeah, I can make fucking explosions, what you you want?" Bakugou challenges but demonstrating his skill with a closed fist.

Momo's eyes widen and she looks at Bakugou in shock. For one, as fitting as it is, she hadn't expected Bakugou to possess such an ability. She also didn't expect for him to confirm it so easily. These powers and abilities are seen as mutations, and kids are picked on for them, called abominations.

She can feel both of them staring at her and she's not sure how to proceed. Her family always told her to keep her powers a secret. It would be a disgrace if the world found out that there was a mutant in the esteemed and elite Yaoyorozu line.

"Momo, you don't have to say anything if you're uncomfortable." She bows her head in gratitude and he continues. "I'm here to give you two an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Bakugou's interest is peaked and if he were a dog, his ears would have perked. Just the idea of it helps her calm down a bit.

"It's more of an invitation, to UA Academy."

"That's the most prestigious school in the world!" Momo gasps. She's right though, not even money bought you admittance, her parents had tried.

"What's the catch?" Bakugou is no longer leaning back nonchalantly with his boots propped up. This was business.

"You'll be put into the Hero Program." Of course, the Hero Program. That was just a nice little name given to the program designed to help mutants with their powers.

"Everyone would know then, about…" She trails off.

"Information is extremely confidential within the group and everyone is monitored very closely."

"What's the purpose? Why would we go to a program to enhance these powers when the world is so against them in the first place?" Momo argues. "Are we to be nothing but test subjects then?"

"The world is scared because they fear." Aizawa sighs and leans on the teachers desk in front of the room, arms crossed.  
"There once was a time when they did see us as heroes," She remembers, it's was a golden era in time where people like All Might, Endeavor, Eraserhead and many more were all praised for the justice they stood for… "but with the rapid jump in numbers instead of heroes we became known as threats. Mutants." Bakugou is uncharacteristically quiet, probably deep in thought and Momo only looks down.

"The Hero Program exists to help young talents master and prove themselves to  
not only show the world what you can be, but to also find yourself." The sound of paper rustling snaps they both out of their musings and they find Aizawa looking at an old newspaper. "You two have the potential to be something more than conforming 'freaks'." He tosses the newspaper on the floor and it lands at her feet. It's old and the words have faded but the image of All Might carrying a little girl out of danger is still preserved in its entirety. "You have the power to change lives, why not use it?"

"I know this is a lot to unload on you two, so you don't have to give me an answer right away."

"I'm in." Bakugou looks determined and Momo really isn't surprised. This seems like his area of expertise. He's always seem violent, no that's probably to excessive, combative maybe. Either way, he's probably been waiting for this moment. Her hands twitch by her side and she feels anxious. She feels like now they're staring at her and she's in the hot seat.

She's always felt intrigued with her powers. The more she knew, the more she found she could do and make. She's never told anyone, it's already a taboo topic in her household. Now to be presented this offer, to be more, to possibly save people….like how All Might saved her…

"I also accept." Bakugou looks like he doesn't believe her, Aizawa looks like he's won a bet.

"Ponytail, watch your back!" Momo can tell by the tone of his voice that she has no time to turn around so she just ducks avoiding a blow from behind that could have caused a considerate amount of damage. "Thanks!"

He doesn't reply but his eyes scream 'focus!', this is an important test after all. She thrusts out a hand and projects various shuriken in his direction. He has no problem avoiding them, and they hit their intended marks behind him.

They fight in flawless unison, an art they've practiced as partners for the years they've been in the program. The whole sector they're in, 1-A, is a well oiled unit all together, their teamwork knows no bounds and individually they are all very skilled with their quirks. That's what the programs calls their powers, quirks.

They quickly take down all the bots and as soon as the timer stops Bakugou whips his head to look at the their time. A big shit eating grin breaks out on his face that only victory brings and he's celebrating. "Fuck yeah!"

"We did it! We passed!"

"I was never worried about that shit, we came in first! TAKE THAT DEKU AND HALF-N-HALF. GET FUCKED!" He yells towards the booth where the teachers and fellow students sat, giving the two mentioned his middle fingers.

Momo laughs and shakes her head. Even though they did finish with the fastest time, they still have to wait for the teachers panel. She starts to drag him away when she thinks he's done enough gloating and he doesn't put much of a fight, he never really does with her.

"You can be so childish." She jokes and he just shrugs.

"I want to thank you, Bakugou."

"For?"

"For giving me a chance. I know you didn't think very much of me when we first met and when we started this program, I didn't think much of myself."

"Don't fucking go soft all of the sudden, I'm gonna puke. I didn't do anything. You grew on your own."

"But-"

"You're such a _girl_." She smiles at him and he begins to walk faster to avoid her gaze.

"Thanks…Kaa-chan!"

"Fuck you"


	31. Sleeping Chronicles

**Sleeping Chronicles**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"You look like shit _." 'Are you_ ok'

It's the first thing Momo hears as she walks into the classroom an hour early and sighs, not having to look up to know who it is.

"I couldn't sleep well for some reason, due to that I now have a migraine." _'I couldn't sleep thinking about the practical I almost failed again'_

"Tch" Bakugou kicks the chair next to his as a sign he expects her to sit down. She takes the hint and makes her way over and plops into the seat next to his. They stare at each other for a bit until he speaks up.

"You really look like shit, fucking take nap or something, you've got time. Or go to the healing hag…."

Momo ignores his comment and makes her self comfortable by folding her arms over the desk and letting her head rest on them. "May I ask why you are here this early? Could you also not fall asleep?" _'Are y_ _ **ou**_ _alright?' B_ akugou snorts and looks away

"Mind your goddamn business."

He's not going to let her know that he saw her practical yesterday. He saw her break down, and he knew she'd be restless. He's had the same restless nights. And she had always been there for him….

Momo hums in response, not feeling like bantering and drifts off. She's completely out cold in 5 minutes and Bakugou refrains from rolling his eyes. 'Of course the bitch would forget her jacket' he thinks as he notices her shiver. "Of fucking course"

Its about 20 minutes later, when the class starts to file in. Bakugou is staring out the window, for if he has to see another surprised or awed reaction he will snap and the last thing he wants to do is wake up the sleeping girl next to him, then he'd have to put up with her too.

But can they be blamed? It's not everyday they walk into class to find a sleeping Momo, who's wearing a jacket surely too big for her, seated next to Bakugou. It's not everyday that he swears murder in his eyes, when they attempt to wake her. And it's not everyday, he suggest to take her to "recovery hag", they think as everyone watches has he picks her up and makes his way out of the room not even nothing to spare anyone else a glance. Not everyday indeed.

* * *

 _ **BakuMomo spend the majority of their time sleeping together.**_

 **ACT 1**

•When it first happened, they weren't even together. They were in the common room and due to a couple of knuckle heads roughhousing, they're short 3 couches. This means there's only one good couch, the two seater on the side, and when Momo enters the common room at 2:30 am expecting it to be empty, she finds herself in a predicament. The couch is part taken by Bakugou, someone she never expects to find out of his room or training. She has half the mind to turn back and return to her quarters, but he's already seen her and she doesn't want for him to get the wrong idea.

•She sits down slowly and cautiously, making sure he keeps as much space between them she can, as to not upset or disturb him. The silence starts out awkward, but it eases to be barely noticeable with her preoccupied with reading. The next time she looks at the time it's 3:40 am and it's only then she remembers the boy on the other side of her. She chances a peek and her stomach flutters at the sight of his peaceful and calm expression in his sleep. She notices the way his head is leaning to the side and frowns. He'll probably have a neck ache, for sure, she thinks. She creates a neck pillow and carefully situates around his neck, adjusting him to rest in a more comfortable position. Her fingers end up brushing agains his exposed arm and she finds that his skin is freezing. She creates a blanket, and drapes it over him. Content with her good deed, and more importantly his peaceful slumber, she returns to read a bit more knowing that it would be futile to go to bed now.

•She does end up falling asleep, being shaken awake by a worried Jirou who knows her friend has been having troubles going to bed. "Momo are you alright, did you really spend the night here? Do you want me to tell them you're sick?" She tries to rub the sleep out of her eyes and sits up. It's only then, she notices the blanket on her, falling down her shoulders, and the pillow on her own neck. Her cheeks start to burn, as she turns her head to confirm that all trace of Bakugou is gone, save the warmth and scent he left on the pillow. "Ok, Momo, you can't go to class like this, you're burning up! I'll get recovery girl…"

* * *

 **ACT 2**

•The next time it happens the class in on a trip. It's a special occasion and surprise apparently. They are assigned seats in the bus and Momo is seated next to Bakugou. He's quiet and quick to claim the window seat, she's just skittish and tired since she's still having trouble falling asleep.

•It's not the first time she's sat next to Bakugou, but it's just as awkward, if not more thinking back on how they haven't acknowledged what happened the last time. Well it was he who hadn't acknowledged anything, not that it was a big deal to begin with.

•The ride ends up being long and the motion on the moving vehicle actually puts Momo into a light sleep. Bakugou notices her head leaning forward about to hit the seat in front of her and he frowns. He took the window, so she really has nowhere to lean. He lets out a sigh and goes to readjust her so she'll be a bit more comfortable.

•The moment her head is on his shoulder, she curls herself and nuzzles into him with a content sigh. Bakugou feels his face heat up and decides to just look back out the window trying to figure out how he's going to play this off when she wakes up.

* * *

 **ACT 3**

•The next time it happens, it's Momo falling asleep again. Their trip is a type of resort/getaway but they still have to complete exercises so it's not really a getaway at all.

•They have been getting a majority of group or pair exercises to drive home the importance of teamwork as no hero works completely alone. They have to be able to adapt to working with other fellow heroes. This has been putting a strain on Bakugou's already low patience, so both Momo and Aoyama are nervous when they get grouped together with him. Aoyama is surprisingly quiet and meek but she's no different, neither wants to be the one to make Bakugou blow his fuse.

•When walking around the wooded area, Bakugou finally explodes on how much of a waste of time this is. The outburst takes Momo by surprise, and she ends up tripping over a couple of vines and falling backwards. After a moment of shock, Aoyama moves to help her up first but when he tries to pull her up, her ankle throbs causing her to wince and squeak in pain.

•Bakugou hasn't said anything yet, but he walks over to her and pushes Aoyama out of the way telling him to go ahead back and let Aizawa know they're coming back with an injured Momo. Aoyama all but bolts ahead without protest and Bakugou then focuses on Momo.

•"Can you walk on it at all?" She tries to take a step, but the pain returns and she goes to brace herself on a tree when he steadies her. "Get on my back"

•She stutters, not wanting to cause him trouble and offers to make a crutch. He shoots her down telling her that'd be more of a waste of time since she'd be slow as fuck, him carrying her would be quicker. He helps her on his back, and she feels awkward because she doesn't know where to put her hands. His arms are under her thighs, but they have to be with the way he's carrying her. In the midst of her overthinking, he apologizes with a simple sorry. She assures him it's not his fault that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and he scoffs in return.

•He ends up jostling her a bit and it makes her feel guilty, she's not the lightest girl. He finally stops and tells her to just lean on his back, so the weight would be easier to handle, she's making it hard by leaning back. She blushingly obliges, thankful no one can see her face, and ends up letting her arms wrap loosely around his neck/shoulder area. Her head ends up resting on his back near the shoulder blade and she lets out a small yawn. He smells earthy, smokey, and spicy, and it reminds her of the scent he left in the pillow back then…

•When he finally notices that's she's sleeping, he slows his steady pace, not wanting to wake her up. He tries to look over his shoulder but can only see half of her face. He gives up and curses because he's feeling something he's not familiar with and he doesn't fucking want it, but he doesn't want it to stop either.

•They finally make it back around 15 minutes later and she's still asleep on his back. Aizawa sends them inside to the recovery area and it's not until he has Momo situated on the infirmary bed that he curses remember Aoyama. The good for nothing—

"I think, I may be lost…. mierde."

 **ACT 4**

* * *

•After the retreat/ankle fiasco, the two slowly merge into a unique type of friendship. Basically, Bakugou acknowledges Momo, and they sometimes talk, but to Momo that's definitely a friendship.

•Bakugou is the second to confront her about her sleeping issues, the first being Jirou, and she's rather surprised he noticed. She doesn't know why she can't sleep, and when she tells him that she's surprised again when he doesn't scoff for not knowing. Instead he changes the subject to needing her expertise in studying for the upcoming exam.

•Their study session is set in the common room past 12 am by Bakugou and Momo thinks that maybe it's because he doesn't want the rest of the class to know she's helping him. He's very prideful and she guess she understands. They study in silence with him asking her to clarify a couple of questions and solutions. It's after a while that she thinks that he really doesn't need her help at all. He's only technically asked her 3 questions in the span of an hour. She ends up debating wether or not to ask him why wanted her help when he clearly didn't need it. Her curiosity wins in the end and she asks him.

•"I thought it would give you something to do. Your nerdy ass self loves studying right? If you ain't gonna sleep, might as well be useful." "But you don't really need me? How am I being useful? It's 2 in the morning, is this not also disrupting your sleep?" He doesn't answer her and they continue to study in the quiet.

•Its about an hour later where she starts to feel drowsy and when she looks up Bakugou is slowly nodding in and out of sleep. Momo takes a moment to register what she's seeing because the boy has never looked so vulnerable. She slowly goes to shake his hand and he's startled awake with a "what the fuck".

•"I'm sorry, it's just that you were falling asleep. I think maybe we should call it a night?" He doesn't respond immediately, but begins to close his books and she follows his lead. They start to walk back to their room and before they split she bids him a good night. He's still before thanking her causing her to smile but shake her head.

•"I did nothing really, you're efficient without my help." "I wasn't thanking you for your help, I was thanking you for your company." He walks away before she can respond to that, but then realizes she wouldn't know how to anyway. She walks slowly to her room replaying his gratitude and when she finally makes it to her room, she finds that she has no trouble falling asleep right away after that with his words still ringing in her head.

* * *

 **Last Act. Sleeping Together**

Theres a loud knock on her door, but it hardly surprises her because she knows who it is so she doesn't bother changing to open the door.

"Do you always open the door dressed like that" Bakugou tests with her only in a long top that covers down to her mid thighs.

"I knew it was you. Lucky I wasn't in bed yet, I wouldn't have gotten up." She jokes as he crosses the threshold and he responds with a side glance.

His steps are heavy, so she can tell he's really tired, this mission must have worn him out.

"I'm guessing I'll be making my bed for two? Go wash up and change, I don't want dirt in it."

"I don't feel like walking another fucking 40 minutes to Kirishimas loud as hell fucking snoring. Fuck that, I'll just pass out on the couch."

Momo frowns. "No, just change then."

Bakugou can't help the smirk that quirks up at her insistence. "You really want me in bed with you, got something planned.." Her face flares up and she smacks him on the arm.

"Sleep alone then, I'll just fall asleep hugging the pillow." She huffs and is about to makes her way up the stairs to her room aware that he's following her.

"You know where your clothes are" Momo refuses to look at him and goes to get under her covers. She glances up to see if he's left the room but finds him in the process of changing, shirtless.

"I do have a bathroom, you know. Right behind you."

"I know. But you like it better this way right?" She flings her pillow at him.

"Looks like you lost your pillow, guess I have no choose but to sleep with you now…"

"Oh the sacrifice"

"Just shut up and hug me."


	32. Their Arguments

**Their Arguments**

* * *

My bakumomo pieces are staring to get longer.

There are almost no arguments between Bakugou and Momo. She knows how to handle and defuse his temper and he never has a reason to be upset with her.

The first argument they have is pretty significant. Momo returns to the apartment they share looking pretty banged up after a fight with a thug who had a troublesome quirk where he could shoot quills. She doesn't get seriously hurt, but she does get quite a few scrapes, cuts and scratches where quills did brush her skin. Bakugou gets upset that she hadn't called him to for back up, or anyone for that matter. Momo, irritated enough that the villain escaped, blows up at the fact that he thinks she's incapable of fending for herself. Things escalate from there and Bakugou ends up walking out. He doesn't come back that night and it stings more than the cuts she's sporting. She doesn't bother with cleaning anything, she only changes into one of his shirts that he left out on the bed, yet again, and tries her best to forget everything that just happened.

She wakes up late that morning to the smell of food and her stomach grumbles reminding her that she skipped dinner last night. She stretches and moans at the soreness of her body. Bakugou walks in with a tray of food, takes one look at her and _tsk's_. He sets the tray down on a night table next to the bed and walks into the bathroom. When he comes out, he has an arm full of bandages, towels, disinfectants, lotions and pain meds that he dumps at the foot of the bed. She wants to tell him it's excessive, but thinks better of it.

They can only stare at each other, before he moves to her side with the damp towel.

"Sit up and give me your right arm first, so you can start to eat while I check your left."

She only nods and slowly lifts her arm. He gently catches it and begins cleaning and treating the scrapes, cuts and bruises while massaging in between. He carefully patched up the parts that he thought needed to be and he squeezes her hand lightly when he's done. The gesture is short and quick, she almost misses it.

When he's done with her right arm, he looks at her again, and she wants to say something, but she can't find the words. He then brings his hand up to her chin, tilting her head side to the side to inspect her face.

"Did you get any deep wounds?" He asks while wiping down her face with another damp towelette. "No, it was all superficial really. It looked worse that what it was."

He snorts, gets up and walks around to the other side of the bed getting ready to work on her left arm.

"Eat. The food should still be warm. I know you didn't eat last night. " She looks at the spread he prepared for her and starts out light with the piece of avocado toast he's included. She takes a bite and eats slowly, as she watches Bakugou cleans and soothe her other arm. She was right. She has no major wounds, they just appeared bad.

When he's finally done he goes to look at her to ask about where else she had gotten cut. He's greeted by the piece of toast she's eating. She has it outstretched, offering him a bite, and he shakes his head to decline. When he does Momo notices something on his cheek and her eyes zoom into a small scrape. Her eyes then narrow and she shoves the toast in his mouth with no warning before he can say anything and then bring his face closer inspecting it like he had done previously to her.

"What did you do?" Her tone is accusing and worried.

Bakugou pulls back, toast still in his mouth, with eyes narrowed as well.

"Katsuki, what did you do last night?" She asks again and he puts the toast on the side already knowing she's not going to drop the subject.

"Deku and I had a call." Momo knows he's not telling her everything. "For what?" He's quiet a second too long and giving away that he's lying."Don't tell me you went after the guy I fought."

"We didn't go after anyone! He ran into us.." She raises an eyebrow at his lame excuse. "You expect me to believe that. Like I don't know you?" She can see the frustration building up on his face and she knows had she been anyone else he would have already lost his patience.

"Believe what you want! I'm not going to sit here and argue with you like a fucking child!" He goes to stand and walk away and she catches his arm, not wanting him to leave. The moment her hand grips his arm he lets out a sharp curse and Momo shows no mercy as she pulls him back down to sit on the bed.

"What was that?" "Fuck, Nothing"

She doesn't bother ask him anything anymore, but does start to pull up his sleeve revealing his own pricks and angry red cuts. "Give me the Neosporin" Her voice is stern, she's not happy he tried to hide this from her. He tries to tug his arm back, but she keeps her hold tightly on his wrist. "Pass me the Neosporin, and the cotton balls, I mean it." "No, I told you it was nothing, dammit. Now let go." Part of her is used to his stubbornness, she knows he would much rather hide any injury from her because he doesn't like to be doted on. He still has a lot of trouble when it comes to his pride, but right now she doesn't care. She ignores him and she calms herself down enough to create her own septic materials she needs to clean his cuts. When she's done, he's looking at her highly upset.

"The fuck are you doing, you haven't eaten to replenish your quirk! Are you stupid or what? I told you, this is nothing! Why do-"

"Shut up!" She quiets him and starts rolling up his sleeve. "You claim these are nothing, yet you bandage me up like a mummy for the same thing." She works on his arm pretty quickly, she has more experience than him in cleaning and making sure the cuts won't get infected, and he doesn't have that many to begin with. She doesn't bother with bandages because it would be a waste, the cuts aren't deep enough to need one and he would tear them off in a matter of minutes.

"There, done." She's still hurt by his actions because she thinks he really must think little of her abilities.

"You don't understand, do you?" His question takes her off guard, because she doesn't know what he's referring too. "Pardon?"

"You go out there and you put your life on the line. Do you ever just fucking stop to think about the people who give a shit about you?" Momo blinks at his outburst, but she's decided not to back down.

"That sounds quite familiar. Maybe it's due to the fact that it's my job. It's our job. We all go out as heroes ready to put our lives on the line for others! That's how it's always been. What's you're problem?"

"You know that asshole could have really fucked you up if he hadn't decided to run. My problem is that your putting your ass on the line recklessly. You didn't even use your smartass to even think about calling for help, did you?"

"Would you have called for help?"

"This isn't about me for fucks sake!"

"Then what is this about!

"You!" Her eyes are wide and she's stunned. Bakugou is breathing hard but she knows he's holding back, and his posture is tight and tense. "You think I like seeing you come home beat up like a rag doll?" "I don't-" "I can't fucking think straight when you're out alone. And it's not because I don't think you can't handle yourself, I know better than anyone how kickass you are, so fucking quit it with that shit, ok. It's just…." He trails off and Momo finally sees what he's getting to. Her expression softens and she intertwines her fingers with his reminding him that she's still there. _'I'll always come back to you, I promise'_

She seals her promise with a chaste, but longing kiss. When she pulls away, she starts to mutter his name but he pulls her back with a promise of his own. They stay like that for a while, before Momo's stomach makes its hunger known.

Bakugou snorts loudly and it soon turns into laugher and Momo can only hit him in retaliation for her embarrassment. "Ow! The fuck!" "Oh, you're not that hurt, you baby!" She takes the omelette from the tray of forgotten food and begins to eat despite it being a little colder than warm.

Bakugou is still chuckling when he goes to take a fork full of omelette and she sways his hand away. "The hell, I made that shit!"

Momo takes a bite and moans for show and nods. "You did. You also made me mad so.." she takes another bite of the omelette to taunt him.

He says nothing at first and settles with taking the fruit bowl. "I can live with that."

"Making me angry?"

"Yeah, you're fucking hot when you're mad. Why do you think I keep leaving my shit on the bed?" He pauses and smirks "You looking hot in my clothes is also a plus."

She all but throws what's left of her omelette him.


	33. Pout Position

**POUT POSITION**

* * *

littleroundpumpkin I raise your flawless art the bakumomo Pout Position fic. Enjoy my friend.

There's many things Bakugou finds cute about Momo that he'll never say out loud. Her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes shine, the way she gets so caught up in reading that she bites her lip in anticipation, the way she handles kids by making them toys, her very being is cute. There's is one particular thing she does though, that he finds the most adorable out of everything mentioned. The Pout Position.

This initially started at the beginning of their friendship. Momo didn't know how to confront Bakugou when she was upset when he went off on his own and got hurt once during a call when they were in the internship program. She's upset for a number of reasons too. One, he went off on his own completely ditching her with the public works they were supposed to be doing to learn how to build public relations. Two, she didn't even know he'd gone looking for trouble and was in trouble until she found out that he had gotten minor injuries from the program coordinator who went to pick up a couple of his belongings. And finally, never once did he have the decency to tell her anything.

The next time she sees him is about a week later. They are both the first two in class, per usual, and he looks absolutely unscathed, save the bandaid on the tip of his finger. He sees her, and just tilts his head in greeting. That's it, that's all she gets, a fucking nod. Seeing that he's perfectly fine and capable she remembers how worried she was and is flooded with actual anger. How dare he put her through that? Her hands clench at her side and she can feel her cheeks puff out with words she wants to say. She's in front of him in a flash it seems, and he's giving her a look that she can only take as ' _what the hell_ '. Knowing that starting a verbal match wouldn't fix or solve anything, only agitated her and Bakugou more. She decides to roughly push him onto the edge of the desk and before he can say anything, she has her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. She's breathing heavy, trying to release the anger and it finally works when he cautiously brings a hand down to sooth circles on her back. The bad energy fades and when she pulls away there's still a small pout on her face. Bakugou turns his head away, not liking that she's upset because of him, even though she does look cute as a button. He wants to tell her that she's dumb for worrying about him, but is honestly moved and grateful that she hadn't yelled at him. It might also be the lingering effect of her hug. Instead he decides to apologize, if only this once.

"Fuck, sorry alright!"

She leaves him with a "You should be" before making her way to her desk, pout still in place.

This becomes a frequent thing for them. She doesn't stop worrying about him, and he never stops being, well, him. He grows to accept and appreciate her habit, but never actually voices it. The only time he can say he's been annoyed by it was one particular time where he got too carried away and did end up in the hospital.

He hated it, the hospital. It made him feel inadequate and it seemed to get worse when his classmates kept stopping by to check up on him like he's some sort of delicate flower. When Momo busts in, yes she does bust in, her face is already in the pout he's come to treasure and her eyes are serious. It's almost as if she doesn't see the others, because she's walking up to his bed side and just staring at him, taking in his injuries not acknowledging the greetings said by their classmates.

He goes to stand, because he knows what she's going to do, and he'd rather not be seen getting hugged, but she stops him when he has his legs on the side of the bed. "What are you doing, you're hurt!" She's pushing at his shoulders to keep him down, using her stupid 1cm over him as leverage. "Would you fucking quit it, look, I'm fine dammit"

She does look over him again, and his arms are all patched and scratched up. He has two cuts on his face, and his neck has been bandaged too. She's sure he has more injuries hiding under the hospital gown he's in and her irritation builds. The liar, she thinks, this was fine? She wants to yell at him this time, she really does. But she's also grateful his condition isn't serious, per a heroes definition that is. She quickly settles herself in her position before he can stop her and she's is careful to wrap her arms lightly around his chest, just in case the dolt does have injuries there.

He remembers the presence of the few classmates when he hears the whispering and the chattering. He looks up to glare at them but sees a mixture of expressions. There's teasing, disbelief, envy and even pity. It fires him up and just this once, he wishes that the girl would have held it in or yelled at him for his recklessness like he's used to from everyone else. But then he feels her squeeze him and shake, and thats new and wrong he thinks. Fuck everyone else.

"Get the fuck out" Their mates scurry out and he doesn't care what he has to deal with when they return to class. All he knows is that he was right, because no more than 2 seconds later, Momo starts to sniffle and he's running his fingers up and down her back and through her hair.

"That was rude" She mumbles after she's calmed down causing him to snort.

"What ever you cry baby"


End file.
